


Working With The Enemy

by Graceaphine



Category: Gravity Falls, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BillDip, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Less Powerful Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Graceaphine
Summary: Cold…So…Cold…I…I can’t move my arm…Wh…Where’s Mabel…?We…We got into an argument and then…I...I…Who…Who’s carrying me anyways?My head’s so heavy…I slowly open my eyes and see…“AHHH!!!”Standing over me with the cockiest expression ever on his face, is none other than my worst nemesis, Bill Cipher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new series I'm walking on. It's a crossover of Life Is Strange and Gravity Falls, primarily Gravity Falls. The only hints of Life Is Strange is some of the plot.
> 
> There will mainly be BillDip with hints of Macifica.
> 
> This takes place years after the ending of the show and features both human and triangle Bill.

Cold…So…Cold…

I…I can’t move my arm…

Wh…Where’s Mabel…?

We…We got into an argument and then…I...

I…

Who…Who’s carrying me anyways?

My head’s so heavy…

I slowly open my eyes and see…

“AHHH!!!”

Standing over me with the cockiest expression ever on his face, is none other than my worst nemesis, Bill Cipher. Out of all the people to wake up in the arms of, it just had to be Bill, didn’t it? “Good morning to you too, Pinetree.” Bill says.

Ugh, I knew it was him. But why is he holding me? And why does he look human? “Put me down.” I snap.

“Are you sure…? ‘Cause-“ I cut Bill off.

“Now.” I demand.

“Oof!”

Bill drops me onto the ground. Ow! Apparently, “gentle” isn’t a word in Bill’s vocabulary. Bill places a gloved hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. “What’s wrong, Pine Tree? You said to put you down.” Bill teases.

I hate him…

Wait, why is the ground so cold? Is this…snow!? In summer? What the heck is going on? “It wasn’t snowing before…” I mumble.

“Don’t you remember, Pine Tree? The weather started acting up on Friday afternoon, after I saved you.” Bill says.

Bill…saved me? I somehow doubt that’s all there is to this. “You tried to off yourself by overdosing in your school’s bathroom but luckily for you, I saved your life.” Bill says.

Ah…That’s right, Mabel and I got into a huge argument and she…neither of us handled the situation well. I said some really nasty things…And then I tried to escape it by committing suicide? Gah, what was I thinking? But why would Bill save me? He must want something from me. “Why’d you save me?” I ask, “What do you want?”

“Is it really that hard to believe that I did it out of the goodness of my heart?” Bill asks.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” I reply.

Bill pouts and says, “I was just returning the favour - a life for a life, right?”

“I highly doubt that was the case.” I say, “How did you know I was trying to kill myself anyways?”

“I told you before, kid, I’ve been keeping an eye on you.” Bill says, dismissively waving his hand and quickly changing the subject, “So, what happened anyways? I think you owe me an explanation after the efforts I went through to save you.”

Hmph...I don’t owe him anything...Well, I’d like to believe that but one way or another, he did save my life, so... I guess telling him a bit won’t hurt. “Mabel and I got into an argument and we both blew up at each other and said some pretty horrible stuff. I...guess I didn’t handle it too well.” I explain.

“Must’ve been a pretty serious argument for you to try and off yourself because of it.” Bill says.

“Yeah…” I say, sighing.

Thinking about the argument again...It’s bringing back that storm of emotions I felt when it happened. “She sold me out, again! Just for another one of her stupid crushes who probably don’t even know she exists - let alone feel the same way about her. I mean, I’m supposed to be her brother - her own flesh and blood! How many times have I sacrificed for her and she’s never done the same in return. Oh yeah, except for that type with the stupid puppet show when you guilted her into giving you the journal. I mean, seriously, why does it take a demon pressuring her to get her to sacrifice something? And then she called me selfish and inconsiderate. Can you believe that!?” I rant, pacing back and forth.

“Nope, not at all.” Bill says, eating popcorn that he somehow pulled out of nowhere, and looking amused.

I give Bill a look. Of course he finds this amusing. “I knew you wouldn’t get it.” I huff, turning away from Bill, “You don’t have a sister to say that she hates you and that you’re the worst brother ever.”

Bill goes quiet for a moment. “Shooting Star...She...She said that?” Bill asked, his tone suddenly going from amused to dead serious.

I look away, unsure of what to say. Bill can probably read my mind so he can probably tell.

I jump as a hand is placed onto my shoulder and look up to see Bill staring down at me, expression unreadable.

“Pine Tree, I don’t get it...Why do you stay with them when they treat you so badly?” Bill asks.

“What do you mean?” I ask, frowning slightly.

“Shooting Stars goes off at you...Your grunkle mocks you for your ‘nerdiness’ and intelligence...None of them take you seriously yet you choose to stay with them anyways. Why?” Bill asks.

“Because they’re my family.” I reply.

“Is having a family really all that great?” Bill asks, looking as if he genuinely cannot comprehend the importance of family.

I blink in surprise. Wait...Does Bill not know what it’s like to have a family? “Don’t give me that sympathetic look, Pine Tree. I do have parents.” Bill says.

“Then don’t you know what it’s like having a family?” I ask.

“Not unless your parents try to eat you once you’re a certain weight so you have to kill them before they kill you.” Bill replies.

Wait...What!? Is that what it’s like being a demon!? Bill suddenly bursts into laughter and says, “You should see the look on your face right now.”

Bill wipes away an imaginary tear as he says, “Priceless!”

So then...He was lying? But for a lie, it was oddly descriptive… “Geez, Pine Tree, you need to stop overthinking this or you’ll make your head explode. Then there wouldn’t have been much point in me saving you.” Bill says.

“T...That can’t happen.” I reply.

Honestly, the mental image of my head exploding is pretty gross. I’d rather that not happen. “So, you never told me why you saved me.” I say.

“Hm? I thought I told you. A life for a life!” Bill replies.

I give Bill a look. “Fine. Let’s just say I have some plans and...It’s in my better interest to keep you alive...for now.” Bill admits.

“You’re not planning to take over the world again, are you?” I ask.

“That for you to find out on your own, kid.” Bill replies.

I growl in annoyance. Typical Bill. “Anyways, it’s not gonna be awkward if I take you back home, will it?” Bill asks.

Oh God...How will I look Mabel in the eye once I get home? Or my parents? I can’t tell them that I tried to kill myself! They’ll freak! I yelp as someone touches my shoulders and my body tenses. “Pine Tree, calm down!” Bill says.

I try to push Bill away and snap, “I AM CALM!”

Bill falls back, landing on the ground with a thud. “Oww…” Bill whines.

Whoops...I guess I overreacted a bit… “Uh, are you okay?” I ask, helping Bill up.

“No, I’m dying.” Bill sarcastically says.

I roll my eyes and let go of him, causing him to fall back down again.

“Owwwwwwww! You’re so mean!”

“Good.” I reply.

Bill grumbles as he stands up, “Anyways, you’ll have to face the music - well, in this case the Shooting Star - eventually but if you really don’t wanna go home…”

“No,” I reluctantly say with a sigh, “I should probably get home. Mabel will be worried about me.”

“Alright then. I’m kinda glad you said that ‘cause I was taking you there anyways.” Bill says.

Then what was the point of- Ugh, I don’t get dream demons. “Can you walk?” Bill asks.

I nod in response and turn my back to Bill, about to head home. Although...I guess I never did thank Bill for saving me…Not that I owe him anything but… “Hey, Bill?” I ask.

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

Bill blinks in surprise before grinning widely and saying, “You’re welcome, Pine Tree.”

Even though I still have lots of questions, I probably should be getting back home before Mabel has a major freak out. “Wait!” Bill calls after me as I’m about to leave.

I turn back around to look at Bill. Bill sighs and places something in my hand, “Look, I know I’m probably the person you’d least like to talk to but as weird as it may seem to you, I don’t want to sit back and do nothing when you just tried to kill yourself...So...If you need to talk, call me with this.”

I look in my hand and see a small keyring with a yellow triangle. “Won’t Mabel find it weird that I have a keyring that looks like you with me?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Nah, I placed a spell on it so no one will notice.” Bill replies.

Bill’s being...oddly kind...As weird as it sounds, I don’t think Bill has a hidden agenda this time. I guess I might as well accept it. “Thanks.” I say, taking the keyring and clipping it onto the side of my bag.

“Take care, alright?” Bill asks.

“Sure.”

I head home, wondering if Bill and I really just had a normal interaction…What has this world come to? By the time I arrive home, the sun has already started to set. As I knock on the door, I have barely any time to react before a blur of pink and brown rushes at me, pulling me into a hug. “Dipper! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean anything I said, I was just frustrated. I’m a horrible twin and friend and I understand if you can’t forgive me!” Mabel frantically says, crying into my chest.

“I-It’s okay, Mabel. I’m sorry too. I think we both said some pretty bad stuff that we didn’t mean.” I reply.

“Mason! Where were you!?”  
The sound of my father’s voice causes me to jump. I look up and see my father and mother approaching. “We’ve been worried sick!” my mother says.

“I...um….”

What should I say? I can’t tell them the truth or…

“I was with a friend.”

“And you didn’t tell us where you were going? We were about to call the police, Mason, you could have died!” my father yells.

He doesn’t know how true his words really are… “Don’t you ever do that again!” mum says.

I sheepishly rub the back of my neck and say, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

I release myself from Mabel’s death grip and say, “I’m kinda tired so I’m gonna head to bed.”

Before my parents can stop me to lecture me, I quickly head upstairs and into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. Unfortunately, the lock on my door is broken but I don’t think my parents will come after me. I sigh as my bag practically slides off my shoulder onto the floor and I jump onto the bed. Today has been crazy...At least no one has caught on to what I’ve done. I close my eyes, hoping to finally get some rest. However, not to long after my eyes close, they snap open again at the sound of someone entering my room.

“Dipper…?”

I look up to see Mabel standing in the doorway, frowning. “Yeah?” I ask, sitting up.

“Were you really at a friend’s house?” Mabel asks.

...Crap.

Before I can reply, the bottle of painkillers I tried to overdose myself on falls out of my bag.

Double crap.

“Dipper, what are those?” Mabel asks, pointing towards the painkillers.

“Uh…”

“Why did you have painkillers in your school bag?” Mabel asks.  
“I-It’s nothing.” I reply.

“Dipper, tell me the truth.” Mabel sternly says, looking unimpressed.

“I am telling you the truth! It’s nothing, Mabel..I...I just need some time on my own.” I insist.

Mabel frowns but reluctantly leaves me alone but not before promising to pick the topic back up in the morning. I sigh. Great, how am I going to explain this now? Mabel looked super worried...I can’t do anything right, can I? I can’t even kill myself correctly.

My gaze falls on the keyring hanging on the side of my bag and a crazy idea pops into my head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” I mumble before grabbing the bag and taking the keyring into my hand.

So what exactly am I supposed to do with this? I give the keyring a pull and suddenly a voice asks, “You called, Pine Tree?”

Well, I guess I figured out how to use it.

Bill sits on the bed next to me, holding a - is that a cane!? - for some odd reason. “What’s with the cane?” I ask.

Bill shrugs and says, “I like it. Anyways, what’s bothering ya, kid?”

I point to the pills on the floor. “Mabel saw them. She wants me to tell her everything in the morning and I have no idea what to say.” I reply.

“Why don’t you tell her you had a headache and were using those pills for the headache?” Bill suggests.

“But then she’ll ask why I didn’t just not go to school.” I point out.

“Did you have anything important going on at school yesterday?” Bill asks.

What kind of random question- “Just humor me, Pine Tree.”

“Fine. I had a maths exam, why?” I ask.

“Just tell her you didn’t want to miss out on the exam.” Bill says.

I guess that could work... “You might wanna ditch those painkillers though. It might tempt you into trying to overdose again.” Bill says before using magic to throw the pills out the window and vapourising the tablets into bit-sized specs.

What the heck!? “Bill! There’s a huge hole in the backyard! What are my parents going to say?” I ask.

Bill waves his hand dismissively and says, “Relax, it’ll be filled in the morning - like nothing ever happened.”

How is that supposed to fill overnight!? “You should probably get some sleep, kid.” Bill says.

I sigh, “Even if I tried, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep that much. I’ve had insomnia for the past month or so nearly every night. It takes hours for me to fall asleep and when I do manage to, I’m always having nightmares…”

“There’s not much I can do about the insomnia but I’ll keep those nightmares away for you.” Bill says.

“What’s the catch?” I asks, skeptical.

“There’s no catch.” Bill replies, “Just...don’t kill yourself.”

Oookay, Bill being nice is starting to creep me out a bit...but I guess it’s not so bad. “I’ll try…” I say.

“You better do more than just try or I swear-” Bill begins but cuts himself off, face a light pink.

Wait…Light pink? “Bill, are you blushing?” I ask, grinning slightly.

Bill turns away with a huff and folds his arms, “No!”

…

“Stupid human body…”

I knew it! He is blushing! I cover my mouth to stifle my laughs. Bill turns around and gives me a glare. “Speaking of your body, what happened to your triangle form?” I ask.

“Why? Do you miss it or something, Pinetree?” Bill asks.

“N-No!” I exclaim.

“Suuuuuuure you don’t.” Bill says with a wink.

Bill snaps his fingers and turns back into his normal triangle form. “I have more than one form, you know.” Bill says.

Bill floats over to me and sits on my head and begins playing with my hair. “You’ve grown a lot, Pine Tree.” Bill says.

I raise an eyebrow and say, “That was random…”

“What happened to the hat you always used to wear? The one with a pine tree on it?” Bill asks.

“Wendy has it. We traded hats before I left Gravity Falls.” I reply.

Thinking about Wendy reminds me of how much I miss her - and everyone else, too. We never managed to go back to Gravity Falls. Our parents didn’t let us. They said we should focus on our studies since we’re older now. I tried to forget about Gravity Falls and all of our adventures but I miss all of our friends and going on adventures together - I’ve even missed stopping Bill from creating chaos everywhere he goes.

“Awwwh, you missed me!”

“Shut up.”

“You know, if you want all that stuff back I can unleash Weirdmageddon again and-”

I cut Bill off with a sharp glare, “No! There’s no way I’m letting you do that again!”

Bill shrugs and flashes me a lopsided smile and says, “Well, it was worth a try.”

I sigh and mumble, “Sometimes I question why I brought you back.”

“Just sometimes?” Bill asks, smirking, “Why did you bring me back, anyways?”

“I heard from Grunkle Ford that when you were erased from Grunkle Stan’s mind, you were trapped in the mindscape forever. He...said that your universe was slowly decaying and would eventually cease to exist...The others all thought that you deserved it, to die a slow and painful death along with basically everything you’ve ever known but...No matter what you did, no matter who you are...I don’t think anyone deserves that fate. That’s why I summoned you.” I explain.

“Awwwh, Pine Tree!” Bill says teasingly.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I didn’t forgive you for what you did, I still hated you with every fiber of my being. I never wanted to see you again but at the same time I didn’t want you to die. That’s why I threatened you to stay away from my family and I before I left.” I say.

Bill goes quiet for a moment before asking, “You said ‘didn’t’, as in you didn’t then. What about now?”  
To be honest, I’ve been asking myself the same question. I’ve tried to forget about all of the things that happened but I can’t forget the fact that Bill tried to murder my grunkles, friends and Mabel. So many lives were destroyed because of Bill… “I...I don’t really know.” I reply.

Bill doesn’t respond to that. I lie back on my bed as I continue, “But...I guess all that stuff from Gravity Falls doesn’t matter anymore since Mabel and I aren’t allowed to go back.”

“Why would you want to go back? Wouldn’t you just be reminded of all the crap you were put through?” Bill asks.

“We may have gone through a lot but I wouldn’t change a thing. I wouldn’t have changed anything about it. I wouldn’t have met all those awesome people otherwise.” I reply.

“Especially me!” Bill grins.

I roll my eyes and say, “Well, I can’t say I regret meeting you, either.”

“What about Gideon?” Bill asks.

“Yes, even him.” I reply.

“And Llama?”

“You mean Pacifica? Yes.”

“What about-”

“I don’t regret meeting anyone, Bill.” I say, starting to getting annoyed with this pointless, back-and-forth banter.

“What about those gnomes?”

…

“Okay, maybe I regret meeting them.”

“Yes! I found someone Pine Tree regrets meeting!” Bill cheers, raising his fist in the air playfully.

I roll my eyes. Sometimes he reminds me of a little kid...A murderous little kid. “Happy now?” I ask.

“Very. This gives the trillion years that I’ve existed meaning.” Bill replies.

“Mason! Quit talking to yourself and go to sleep!” my father shouts from downstairs.

How does my father mistake his own son’s voice for the voice of a demon? Bill laughs and playfully asks, “Geez, Pine Tree, why are you always talking to yourself?”

I roll my eyes as Bill floats off my head. “Anyways, as much as I know you love my company, I should probably let you sleep before your father comes and tears down your door.” Bill says.

Bill turns back into his human form and winks at me over his shoulder, saying, “Goodnight, Pine Tree.”

“Night, Bill.” I reply as blue flames surround Bill and he teleports away.

Suddenly, Mabel walks into the room. Uh oh, how long has she been there? “Dipper, we need to talk, right now.” Mabel says.

“About what?” I ask, trying to play dumb, “I thought you said we’d discuss the painkiller thing in the morning. Which, by the way, were for this really bad headache I had.”

“Did Bill tell you to say that?” Mabel asks, looking unimpressed.

Crap…

“Mabel, I can explain-” Mabel cuts me off.

“You don’t need to, I already heard everything.” Mabel says, “Dipper, you tried to kill yourself!? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Mabel’s voice cracks as he eyes fill with tears. “Mabel...It’s not like that!” I insist.

“That’s not what you said to Bill.” Mabel snaps, “Is it because of the fight we had? Did I drive you to attempting suicide!?”

“It’s not your fault, Mabel, seriously.” I reply.

“Then who’s fault is it?” Mabel asks.

“...It’s my fault.” I say, struggling to hold back tears.

I can’t cry...Not now...Not in front of Mabel… “Your fault?” Mabel asks, looking confused.

“You said it yourself, I’m a terrible brother. I...I should be supporting you but instead I always thinking of myself and- and-” I cut myself off with my own hiccups as tears roll down my face.  
I hate myself. I’ve hated myself for years. I could deal with my self-hatred at first but as I’ve gotten older, it’s been harder and harder to control. “I don’t deserve you, Mabel...I don’t deserve any of you...Grunkle Stan…Grunkle Ford...Wendy...Soos...I...I’m sorry....” I choke out in between sobs and hiccups.

Mabel wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug, also crying. “Don’t say that! I never meant any of the stuff I said. You’re a great brother - I wouldn’t trade you for anybody. I’m sorry, Dipper. I’m so incredibly sorry.” Mabel says, tightening her arms around me.

Mabel and I stand there, crying into each others shoulders for a while. Mabel listens as I vent to her about everything that’s happened, hugging me and comforting me the whole time. It feels good to finally get all of my feelings out after all this time. “Thanks for letting me vent.” I say, pulling away slightly to rub my eyes.

“No problem, bro.” Mabel says.

“Mabel, can you do me a favour? Can...you not tell mum and dad that I tried to commit suicide? Please?” I ask.

Mabel frowns and says, “Dipper, I have to tell them. They’re our parents!”

“I know, but...If they find out they’ll make me start seeing that creepy psychologist again.” I say, “Please, Mabel! Don’t tell them!”

Mabel sighs, and says, “Fine, but on three conditions. Number one, you can’t try to kill yourself again. Number two, if you do feel like killing yourself, I want you to come talk to me about it. Thirdly, you have to answer me something honestly.”

“What is it?” I ask.

“Did you really summon Bill again after the Weirdmageddon?” Mabel asks.

I look downwards. She’s gonna hate me for this but no point in lying. “I did. I couldn’t let him die, Mabel. If I did, I would be stooping down to his level.” I explain, “Please don’t be mad at me?”

Mabel smiles reassuringly, “It’s okay, Dipper. I’m not mad. I understand why you did it.”

Mabel then frowns and asks, “But what if Bill tries something?”

“I don’t know, Mabel. It’s just...I think something is different about him this time around. I don’t think he’s up to anything but…If he is, the mystery twins will stop him, right?” I ask.

Mabel grins and fist bumps me, saying, “Yeah, we will!”

Mabel gives me another hug - nearly crushing my lungs in the process. “Goodnight, bro.”

I smile and hug her back, “Goodnight, Mabel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out about Bill's powers to rewind time shortly after an inappropriate video of Mabel is posted.

The next day, I’m walking to school replaying the previous day’s events in my mind. Last night I didn’t have any nightmares. Bill must’ve been telling the truth when he said he’d keep them away. I still had trouble falling asleep but overall, it was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in ages. I still can’t get over how nice Bill was to me. Maybe he’s trying to change to make up for the Weirdmageddon? Unless he’s just pretending to have changed so we don’t stop whatever he’s planning…

As I’m walking, lost in thought, I bump into someone in front of me and end up falling backwards. “Uh, sorry-” I cut myself off as I look up and realise who I bumped into.

Oh crap…

Out of all the people for me to bump into, it has to be Jackson Elviny, also known as the guy who’s been making my life a living Hell since fifth grade. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Dipshit. Just who the Hell do you think you are bumping into me like that?” Jackson asks me, getting up in my face, fist clenched and raged.

Well, this is it, I’m gonna die. Jackson is going to smash my head in. As Jackson is about to swing his fist to punch me, someone punches him from behind, knocking him out. As Jackson crumbles to the floor, standing there in his human form is - “Bill!?” I ask.

“Morning, Pine Tree.” Bill greets with a smirk, “Getting into trouble first thing in the morning, I see.”

“W-What are you doing here?” I ask.

Bill points to the fence next to me, which has my bag dangling and the keyring caught, causing the keyring to pull. What weird luck that my bag happened to get caught and get Bill to come save me. “Need a hand?” Bill asks, offering me his hand.

I take Bill’s hand and he helps me up. “Thanks…” I mumble.

“No problem, Pine Tree. If he or anyone else gives you anymore trouble, you know what to do.” Bill says, gesturing to the keyring on my bag.

Heh, me having Bill Cipher as my personal bodyguard. Who would’ve thought?

“Don’t get used to it, kid.”

I laugh. There goes that idea. The bell rings and I say goodbye to Bill before heading to homeroom. I can already tell this is gonna be a long, boring school day.

A couple of minutes into the second period, I begin to tune out as my history teacher continues talking about the Medieval period. We’ve been on this topic for weeks, I already know all this stuff that she is saying so what’s the point of this lecture? Trying to deal with my boredom, I start doodling random drawings at the back of my history book. At first I draw the “pine tree” hat, then I start drawing a bottle of sedatives being tipped onto someone’s hand...I should probably rub that last drawing out in case someone sees. What should I draw in it’s place? My eyes dart around the room, looking for something to draw. The only thing that really catches my attention is the keyring Bill gave me. It wouldn’t be that hard to draw and it would be a good way to pass the time...So why not?

As I’m drawing the keyring in my book, my mind starts to wonder again. Speaking of Bill, I haven’t seen him since this morning. Although I don’t think there would have been a reason for him to be here. Not that I miss him or anything. I still resent him for what he did but...I would still be nice to have some company. I glance up at the clock. Ten minutes until it’s the end of period. Wow, have I really been passing the time by thinking about Bill Cipher of all people? I look back down at my history book and realise that not only have I drawn the keyring, I’ve also done a doodle of Bill’s human form…

Yep, definitely waaaay too bored.

“Maybe you can tell me the answer, Mason?” my teacher asks me.

I blink back up at my teacher. Crap, I have no idea what the question is - I wasn’t listening. “Surely you were listening, right? You looked so focused, it must have been on something important, right?” my teacher asks.

Before I get the chance to reply, my teacher grabs my history book from my desk and flips it open to my doodles. “You weren’t doing these stupid doodles during class, right?” my teacher asks, holding my book up so everyone can see my drawings.

Laughter fills the room. I stare down at my desk in embarrassment and silently beg myself to not cry. “I asked you a question, Mason.” my teacher says.

“...Sorry Miss…” I mumble.

“So you were doing these dreadful drawings? I’m afraid you’ll need more than an hour to make these look good.” my teacher says, her tone teasing but I know she’s not joking.

My teacher reaches into her desk and pulls out a bunch of papers stapled together. “If you want to avoid detention everyday this week, then you’ll need to catch up on what we’ve covered today in your own time. I have here an assignment from last year based on today’s content - with maybe a few other topics but I’m sure you’ll already know all this since you clearly have time to draw. I need it done by the end of recess or else I’ll give you detention for a week.” my teacher says, throwing the assignment onto my desk.

“What!? T-That’s not fair!” I say, flipping through the pages of the assignment, “This isn’t even what we’re studying - it has nothing to do with what we’re learning!”

“I don’t care. Don’t talk back to me or I’ll make it two weeks.” my teacher says demandingly.

As she says that, the bell rings. I storm out of the classroom, despite not being dismissed, burning with anger. I head into the bathrooms and lock myself in the first possible stall. Why are teachers so unfair? Why can’t grown ups just understand that we have other things on our mind than things from thousands of years ago? I hate being here. I hate all of these people. No one here likes me, not even the teachers. In fact, the teachers are bigger bullies than the kids! All those tears I’ve been holding back finally spill from my eyes. Tears begin stream down my face. Why should I have to do this stupid assignment? It’s twenty pages long and my teacher wants it by the end of this 30-minute recess - and all because I drew a few pictures. I know I should have been paying attention but this punishment isn’t justified. 

Either way, no one will help me so I might as well try my best to do this stupid assignment. I take my bag off my shoulders and place it onto the floor. I zip open my bag and search around for the assignment. Everything is so cramped in here. I really need to clean my bag out. I start pulling out books and pens in an attempt to find the assignment but after several minutes, I still can’t find it. I pull out my phone and check the time. Crap, I only have ten minutes left. What am I going to do-

I notice something press against my palm and glance down at my hand. Sitting on my hand is the keyring Bill gave me. Should I…?

Screw it.

I tug on the keyring.

There’s a flash of blue flames and suddenly, Bill’s standing before me.“Bit of an awkward place to call me, don’t you think, Pine Tree-” Bill begins but stops mid-sentence.

Bill bends down on one knee in front of me and asks, “Hey, what’s with the tears?”

“My history teacher is making me do this assignment because I wasn’t paying attention in class, even though the stuff we were learning in class is all old content and the assignment isn’t even on what we’re learning. On top of all that, she wants me to have this 20 page assignment finished and give it to her at the end of recess and there’s less than 10 minutes left.” I explain, trying not to cry more.

“Sooo...You want me to kill your teacher?” Bill asks.

WHERE DID HE GOT THAT FROM WHAT I SAID!? “NO! But...you’re magical, right? Can you maybe…magically fill in this stupid assignment for me, please?” I ask.

Bill grins and does a purposely over-dramatic gasp, “Pine Tree, you want me to do your punishment for you? That’s cheating!” Bill says, his tone scolding.

Bill’s expression becomes serious again as he adds, “BUT, I can momentarily stop time and help you fill in the assignment so you don’t get in trouble. And if your teacher asks you questions based on this stupid thing, you’ll know what to say thanks to my awesome teaching.”

I sigh, relieved. “Thank you.” I say.

“You're welcome, Pine Tree.” Bill says, snapping his fingers, the assignment appearing in his hands.

Everything stops, save for Bill and I, as he sits down beside me and begins to lecture me on the stuff in the assignment. I look over at Bill’s face as he’s lecturing me. He looks so focused…it’s kind of...cute? Wait, Bill being cute? That’s a scary thought. I notice my history book on the floor from when I took it out of my bag while trying to find the assignment. I grab a pencil that also fell onto the floor and open back to my doodles, pretending to take down notes while I doodle Bill’s expression. After a while, Bill seems to realise I’m not taking down notes and asks, “Are you listening, Pine Tree?”

Bill looks over my shoulder and realises what I’m doodling. I giggle and say, “Sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“You draw pretty good, Pine Tree.” Bill says, “Although, I can’t say the same for your listening skills.”

Bill hands me the assignment - completely filled out. “Thank you so much, Bill. You just saved me from a week long detention.” I say.

“A week long detention? Geez, Pine Tree, you sure you don't want me to kill that teacher?” Bill asks.

I roll my eyes and say, “I’m sure, Bill.”

In a weird way, it’s kinda nice of him to offer to kill that teacher for me. “In that case, I better resume time and get going. Stay out trouble, Pine Tree.” Bill says.

“Same to you.” I reply with a grin as Bill disappears.

The sounds of the bathroom’s old fans starting up tells me that time has restarted. I put everything back in my bag and zip it up. Swinging my bag onto my shoulders, I head back to my history classroom, assignment in hand and prepared for a lecture. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Mason. You had some nerve leaving before I dismissed you. I don’t suppose you’ve finished that assignment, have you? And just so you know, I won’t accept more of those pathetic doodles of yours.” my teacher says as I walk into the classroom.

“I have the assignment right here.” I say, placing the assignment onto the desk, “Every page is filled out and I haven’t plagiarized anything. You can check, if you want.”

My teacher looks at me skeptically as she picks it up and looks through the assignment, her eyes widening as she finds every part filled out. “W-Well...I…Uh...I-It appears that...that you have completed this assignment after all.” my teacher says, stuttering from shock, “W-Well then...Good job. Just don’t draw instead of paying attention in class anymore.”

“I understand, Miss.” I reply before turning and leaving, not wanting to see that teacher again for a loooong time.

As I leave the classroom, I find Bill in his human form leaning against some nearby lockers. “I thought you left.” I say as I walk over to him.

“I was going to but I was worried about what that teacher might do to you so I decided to stand by and make sure she didn’t do anything she’d...regret.” Bill replies.

I smirk and say, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were worried about me, Bill.”

Bill’s face goes pink once again as he says, “Well...You are my favourite meatsack.”

I gasp and ask, “What’s this!? Bill Cipher has a soft spot for me?”

Bill growls, clearly annoyed and embarrassed by my teasing - even though it’s true. “Don’t push your luck, Pine Tree.” Bill says in a warning tone.

I’m about to reply when I notice my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take my phone out and see a message from Mabel: “Hey, Dipstick. I couldn’t find you at all during recess. Everything okay?”

I quickly write a reply, “Yeah. Just had to deal with something. I’ll explain to you at lunch.”

“Is that Shooting Star texting you?” Bill asks.

I nod and say, “I’ll have to explain why I didn’t hang out with her at recess. She’ll probably want to punch my history teacher after this.”

Bill laughs and says, “She can punch your teacher and I’ll blow her brains out.”

I roll my eyes. Geez, it’s like I’m dealing with two little kids. Just then, a voice snaps “What are you kids doing standing around in the hallway? Get to class!”

I look up and see a teacher glaring down at Bill and I. I’ve never had this teacher before but I’ve heard from other students that he’s quite strict. We should probably play along and get out of here. I look over at Bill and - uh oh, he does not look happy. “You get to class, you stupid sack of meat! I should rearrange the function of every hole in your stupid-” I quickly cover Bill’s mouth before he can continue.

Bill glares at me but I keep my hand on his mouth anyways. “Don’t mind him, sir, we’ll get to class.” I say before quickly walking off, dragining Bill with me.

As soon as we’re away from the teacher, I take my head off Bill’s mouth. Almost immediately, Bill says, “Why did you stop me? I could have disassembled his molecules!”

“Bill, do you know how much trouble we’d be in if you did that?” I ask.

Bill grumbles a bit before grinning and saying, “It’d be pretty funny, though.”

I grin. Well...I can’t deny that. “You’re smiling.” Bill says.

“Shut up.” I say.

I notice a mischievous glint in Bill’s eyes. “What are you thinking?” I ask.

“Since this school day already sucks, why don’t you skip school and we can spend some time together?” Bill suggests.

It’s a tempting offer, I mean this school day has already been agonizing and it’ll most likely only get worse but at the same time I can’t skip school, my parents would kill me if I did. Unless… “I won’t skip school but if you stop time again, I don’t mind have a bit of a break.” I reply.

“I don’t know why you would want to finish this school day but whatever.” Bill says.

The people walking in the hallway immediately freeze as Bill snaps his fingers. The open lockers that were blowing in the wind stops suddenly. Bill playfully offers me his hand and asks, “In any case, shall we, Pine Tree?”

I smile back and take his hand. Bill suddenly pulls me closer towards him and by close, I mean close enough so that our faces are nearly touching…

W-Why does my face suddenly feel hot?

Blue flames suddenly surround us and I feel myself being lifted off the ground. “Um, Bill? What are you doing?” I ask.

Bill laughs and says, “Relax, Pine Tree, I just need you close to me so I can teleport us to a place I wanted to take you.”

Everything around us seems to disappear and in a split second, the lockers and walls are replaced with a sparkling ocean and the cleanest beach I’ve ever seen. “Woah! Where are we?” I ask.

“Nice, right? This beach isn’t that well know but it’s not that far away. About half the drive it would take for you to get to Gravity Falls.” Bill says, magically creating two sunbaking chairs under an umbrella and lying down on one.

I smile and sit in the chair next to Bill. “Fordsy and I used to come here all the time.” Bill says.

I look over at Bill. Is he...actually opening up to me? He looks pretty deep in thought. I wonder if he’ll continue. “...It’s...one of the few places in this world I actually like.” Bill eventually adds.

I bite my lip, hesitating. I bet Grunkle Ford used to like this place too…I know I shouldn’t be so friendly with the demon who hurt my grunkle and tried to take over the world but…I kinda wanna find out more about him too. This merely for curiosity’s sake, though - nothing else. “I bet you two had some pretty good times here.” I say.

Bill shrugs and and replies, “I guess we did..."

Bill pauses for a moment before saying, “I picked him for a reason, ya know.”

I blink in surprise and confusion. “Huh?” I ask in confusion, frowning.

“I’m talking about your grunkle. There’s a reason why I picked him for my plans. For a human, he’s pretty special.” Bill explains.

But if Bill only associates himself with those who can help with his plan or are “special" then why…? “Why me, then?” I ask.

“You’re pretty special too. You probably get your specialness from him. You two were always the only two who I had to worry about stopping me. You two were also the only humans I’ve ever bothered paying attention to, especially you.” Bill replies, at this point looking away from me.

“E-Especially...m-me?” I repeat, even more confused.

“Mhm. You’re special, Pine Tree.” Bill replies.

This is getting weirder and weirder - AND WHY DOES MY FACE FEEL HOT AGAIN!?

I fall silent, unsure of what to say in response to that. Things fall silent for a couple of minutes - although I’m not sure if it’s an awkward silence or what. After a while, Bill finally decides to say something, “Hey Pine Tree?”

I perk up at the sound of my nickname. Glancing over at Bill, who’s still facing away from me, I ask, “What is it?”

“Is it normal to...want to be around someone? And...get this weird feeling when you’re not? Even if you’ve never had these feelings around them before and you may or may not have tried to murder them and everyone they know and love a few times?” Bill asks.

Huh? Where did this come from? “Uh...I guess so…?” I reply, “Why do you ask?”

Bill shifts around, looking uncomfortable. I know the feeling he’s talking about - it’s how I used to feel about Wendy but that was when I had a crush on her. Bill isn’t capable of having feelings for others, right? I don’t even know who he could be crushing on, anyways. It definitely doesn’t sound like a demon thing, it sounds like a human thing but the closest human thing to that I can think of is- “NOPE! Stop that line of thinking, Pine Tree, I am not in love! Bill Cipher does not do love!” Bill suddenly snaps, giving me a glare.

Now that Bill’s finally looking - or glaring - at me, I’m able to get a good look at his face. Just as I suspected, Bill’s blushing...again. “That’s not what that blush is telling me.” I reply.

Bill growls and grumbles, “Stupid human emotions…”

“So is there someone?” I ask.

“NO!”

“You sure about that?”

“There’s no one!”

“Really?”

“Yes, really! No one at all!”

“Becauuuse...Your face is going darker the more you try to deny it.”

Bill pauses and feels his dark red face. “W-Well...I-I...Uh…” Bill stutters.

I smirk, enjoying seeing Bill embarrassed. “Give me a break, Pinetree! I’ve never been in “love” before so I have no idea what it’s like. I don’t even know if what I’m feeling is really love or not.” Bill says.

Bill not knowing something? That’s new. “Aren’t you meant to be an all knowing demon or whatever?” I ask.

“I’m supposed to be but after your grunkle’s mind got erased with me in it, it took most of my power to recreate myself.” Bill replies.

“So how much power do you have left?” I ask.

“Enough.”

“Bill.”

“Okay, okay, fine. I have about a quarter of my original power left.” Bill admits.

A quarter? That’s less than I was expecting but at the same time, even a quarter of his original power is a pretty scary thought. “It’s sufficient enough to not be too annoying - as long as I only reverse time if I absolutely need to.” Bill adds.

I perk up at Bill’s words. “Wait, you can reverse time?” I ask.

“Yeah, so what?” Bill asks.

“I could have gone back to before I got in trouble!” I say.

“I already told you, I can’t do it a lot. It takes away too much of my power and I already used it twice these past two days.” Bill replies.

“You did? When?” I ask.

“When you tried to overdose on those pills and when that brat was trying to hurt you.” Bill says, “Originally, I wasn’t able to save you in time. You succeeded in offing yourself yesterday but I didn’t like that ending so I decided to rewind time and save you. Similar case this morning except you didn’t die, you just got your ass handed to you. You’re welcome, by the way.”

That’s actually pretty cool! Imagine all the stuff you could do if you or a friend could rewind time. “Pine Tree? Are you okay? You have a weird look in your eyes.” Bill says.

“Sorry, it’s just...It must be so cool to be able to rewind time! What I wouldn’t give to be able to do that.” I say with a sigh.

“What would you do if you could?” Bill asks.

That’s an easy one. “I’d go back to when we were at Gravity Falls. Either that or go back in time to before our parents decided we couldn’t go anymore and change their minds, although I don’t think that would be easy.” I reply.

I look off to the side, pretending to be staring at the beach when really I just don’t want Bill to see my sadness. “Sometimes...I wish I could just keep going back in time to Gravity Falls but…” I trail off.

I don’t feel like continuing.

It’ll only make things worse, dwelling on something I can’t have.

I look back at Bill and notice him staring at me looking...concerned!? I’m not sure if I should be that surprised at this point. “Pine Tree...Can...Can I ask you something? And can you answer me honestly, please?” Bill asks quietly, sounding very hesitant.

Woah, what’s this about? “Uh, sure.” I reply.

“When you tried to kill yourself...I know you said it was because of your argument with Shooting Star but...Did I have anything to do with it? All that stuff I did...Did you kill yourself because...because of me?” Bill asks.

For some reason, I feel really bad looking at Bill, who looks really, really remorseful and upset. “Bill…” I say, frowning.

Tears begin to roll down Bill’s face. “Wha-What’s happening? Why is my face l-leaking?” Bill asks.

I get off the chair I’m on and walk over to Bill, pulling him into a hug. I rub his shoulder as he tries to wipe the tears away, only for more to come. “Why do I feel like this?” Bill asks.

Although I’m not 100% sure what “this” is, seeing Bill like this is crushing me. For some reason, I really want to see him smile again. “It’s not your fault, Bill.” I say.

“Y-You’re just saying that…” Bill mumbles.

“No, I’m not. If that was the case, I wouldn’t have waited years to kill myself over something that happened in my childhood. You can read my mind and make sure, if you want.” I say.

Bill doesn’t reply or make eye-contact with me. I gently cup his chin, tilting his head to look at me. Bill’s eyes are wide and teary and his cheeks are red. I do my best to smile reassuringly and say, “I’m not lying, Bill. I wouldn’t be hanging out with you if I was. So...Don’t cry, okay? It’s...not a good look on you. I’d...rather see you smiling.”

Both of our faces are dark red at this point. Bill’s silent. His yellow and black eyes piercing my brown eyes. I don’t falter. I need to prove to Bill that I’m telling the truth. I don’t know why...I just...need to. Finally, after a while, Bill sighs and pulls away. Bill turns away from me and stands up, saying, “Geez, Pine Tree...I don’t know what to say...You’re gonna make me-...” Bill trails off.

I wait, hoping Bill finishes his sentence. However, Bill just turns around and says, “We better get you back to school.”

I frown, curious as to what he was gonna say…But I guess I shouldn’t force it out of him. I take Bill’s hand again and he teleports us back in the hallway we were in before we left. Everything is just like how it was before we left, although I can’t be too surprised - time was stopped after all. “Thanks for taking me to that beach, I really needed a break.” I say.

“You’re welcome, Pine Tree. I’m glad you liked it.” Bill replies.

I pause. I have an idea...It’s risky but...at the same time I really want to find out more about Bill. Hah, if Grunkle Stan could hear me right now, he’d probably be calling me a massive idiot or something. “Do you wanna come over to my house later?” I ask.

Bill blinks in surprise and asks, “Are you...sure about that?”

“Yeah, my parents won’t care and Mabel is going to Pacifica’s place after school.” I reply.

Bill grins and says, “Well, in that case, I don’t see why not.”

I smile and say, “Great. I finish school at 3:10 so wanna meet me here then?” I ask.

“Sure.” Bill replies.

Blue flames start to surround Bill again as he says, “Looking forward to it, Pine Tree.”

With that Bill is gone and the world resumes. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket but don’t feel like answering it right now so I head to class, a small grin tugging at the edge of my mouth.

The next two periods seem to go faster than the first half of the day. At lunchtime, I head to Mabel and I’s usual spot near the canteen. When I get there, Mabel’s already there waiting for me, a huge streak of paint halfway across her face. “Uh...What happened to your face?” I ask.

“Our teacher said we could do any type of art we wanted - so I did face painting.” Mabel replies.

...Shouldn’t have asked.

“So where were you at recess?” Mabel asks.

“I got in trouble for not paying attention in class so my history teacher made me do a 20-page assignment at give it to her at the end of recess.” I reply.

“Ouch.” Mabel says.

Anyways, I should probably see what that notification from earlier was. I pull out my phone and find a text from Pacifica, “Dipper, is Mabel’s phone on? I’ve been trying to message her all day and she’s not replying.”

I text back, “Mabel left her phone at home on accident. Is something wrong?”

“One word: Facebook.”

Confused, I log onto Facebook and the first thing that comes up on my newsfeed is a video, titled: “MABEL PINES THE WHORE!”

I feel anger flare up inside me as I reluctantly click onto the video. The video is a slideshow of images of Mabel in…erotic poses… “W-What the-!?” I gasp, feeling disgusted and angry at seeing my sister portrayed like this.

“Whatcha looking at Dip-” Mabel begins but as she looks over my shoulder and sees the video, she screeches, “WHAT THE COOKIES AND CREAM!?”

Below are over a thousand comments, calling Mabel things such as a bitch, whore, slut...The videos been liked and shared about a billion times. Who the Hell did this!? I swear, I’m going to make them pay for hurting Mabel like this!

Mabel starts crying and says, “Dipper, that isn’t- I never did any of that! I’m not like that!”

“I know, Mabel. I believe you. Someone is playing some cruel prank on us and I’m going to find out who it is.” I say.

I notice small grey writing, reading, “REPOSTED FROM: TheTominator225”. I click on his profile and find the video on his profile, also reposted from a girl named Jacqueline. I keep going through different profiles until I get to a video with a publication date prior to the others I’ve seen and without the text saying, “REPOSTED FROM: …”

I grit my teeth as I read the user’s username…

LilGideon95.

I growl angrily and look around for any sight of Gideon. I knew that asshole didn’t love my sister. If he did, he wouldn’t have done this to her. I notice Gideon standing near the library talking with his minions and march over angrily. I hear Mabel asking where I’m going, but too angry to respond. As I approach Gideon, I ask, “Gideon, how could you do this to Mabel!?”

“Do what?” Gideon asks, trying to play dumb - which is not very hard for him to do.

“This video!” I snap, showing him the video on my phone, “You said you loved her! How could you ruin her life like this?”

“Oh. That. You don’t understand, I do love her. However, she won’t date me so I decided to blackmail her with this video. I’ll take it down if she dates me.” Gideon replies.

I punch him in the face, savouring the cracking sound his jaw makes as my fist makes contact with it. “You really think she’d date you after this!?” I ask.

Gideon glares at me and his minions hold me down. Gideon shakes his head, sighing, and says, “I knew you wouldn’t understand. You don’t know what it’s like to love.”

I freeze at his words. Taking advantage of my stunness, Gideon’s minions proceed to push me onto the ground and punch and kick me relentlessly. I curl up on the ground, trying to block important organs and body parts from being harmed. A crowd forms around, chanting, “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

Faintly, I hear Mabel screaming at Gideon to stop.

As a kick to the stomach knocks the wind from my lungs, tears of pain blur my vision. I am barely able to notice my bag, which had been taken off me, in front of me and Bill’s keyring in arm’s reach. I slowly lift my hand and grab the keyring, tugging on it as my conscious slowly begins to slip away. “B-Bill…” I whisper quietly as everything becomes blue and slowly fades to black.

Bill’s voice is the last thing I hear before falling unconscious.

“Step away from my Pine Tree, you talking ventriloquist dummy!”

I finally wake up, groggily opening my eyes to see Mabel and Bill staring down at me. “Dipper! Thank goodness you’re okay!” Mabel says, pulling me into a hug and accidently pressing against one of my many bruises in the process.

I grimince and Mabel quickly pulls away and apologises, “Sorry!”

“Geez, Pine Tree, you sure took your sweet time waking up. We- Shooting Star nearly had a heart attack.” Bill says, trying to cover up his slip up and failing miserably.  
“Sorry for worrying you.” I say, “What happened to Gideon?”

Bill and Mabel exchange glances before Bill says, “Nevermind that.”

“Oh my God, Bill, did you kill him?” I ask, fearing the worst based off of their expressions.

“What? No! I just broke about six ribs.” Bill replies.

I sigh, both relieved and disappointed. Bill smirks and asks, “What? Did you want me to kill him?”

“No!” I insist.

“Suuuuure.”

I sigh and look around the room, realising I’m in the nurse’s office. Wait, how did I get here? Mabel can’t lift me and the other people that saw me get knocked out sure as Hell wouldn’t take me here...So that means...I look over at Bill who winks at me. “The nurse had to the top of your head since it was bleeding. You don’t have to go to hospital for now but our parents have to come pick us up.” Mabel says.

Great. As if this day couldn’t get any worse… “Dipper? I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.” Mabel says.

“It’s not your fault.” I try to tell her but the look in her eyes tells me she doesn’t believe me.

I can’t imagine how hard this must all be for Mabel...I wish there was something I could do… “Speaking of that nurse, she was supposed to go get you and ice pack a while ago. I’m gonna go find her.” Bill says, teleporting off before either of us can stop him.

I sigh and look over at Mabel, who’s refusing to make eye contact with me…

This is so awkward….

“So, um, how are you doing after...you know…?” I ask.

Mabel only shrugs in response. Just then, Bill reappears back in the room. “I’m back!” Bill announces.

“That was quick.” I say.

“Yeah, well, good thing I’m not a certain nurse who took OVER AN HOUR TO GET A DAMN ICE PACK!” Bill says, eye turning red.

I notice Mabel cling to my arm slightly, a frown on her face. I give Bill a look and his eye immediately goes back to normal, a sheepish smile on his face. “I heard that, you know.” a voice says as the nurse steps into the room, ice pack in hand.

Bill chuckles nervously in response. Mabel and I snicker at Bill’s embarrassment, earning a glare from him. “Anyways, I’m glad to see you’re awake, Mason. Your sister and friend were very worried about you.” the nurse says, placing the icepack onto my head.

I hold the ice pack in place with my hand as I think about what the nurse just said. Mabel and a...friend...were worried about me? I look over at the nurse, who notices my confusion and gestures over to a blushing Bill. “I-I was not worried!” Bill snaps.

“Which is why you carried him up here and insisted on staying by his side until he woke up.” the nurse shoots back, causing Bill to fall silent.

Huh. Bill being quiet, now there’s two words that should never be said in the same sentence. Bill shoots me another glare. Whoops, forgot he could read minds… “How are you feeling, Mason? Would you like some pain relief?” the nurse asks me.

“I’m fine, thank you.” I reply.

“Okay, let me know if you need anything. I’ll call your parents and ask how far away they are.” the nurse says, before leaving the room once more.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Mabel says with a sigh before walking off.

Poor Mabel. She looks so sad and unhappy, that’s completely unlike her. “I, uh, heard about what that little shit did.” Bill says.

Little shit? Oh...Gideon. I sigh and say, “Mabel doesn’t deserve this. She has a right to love or not love whoever she wants but she’s getting punished for it. She already blames herself for my suicide attempt and now that I got injured confronting Gideon… Our parents are gonna be so mad. Knowing them, they’ll think I started the fight and I’ll get grounded...”

“I have an idea.” Bill says.

Uh oh. Why does that worry me? “What is it?” I ask, skeptical.

“I’ll use my powers to rewind time back to before that video went viral, then we can make sure it doesn’t become viral and scare Gideon into deleting it.” Bill says.

“Bill no.”

“Aww, why not?”

“I don’t want Gideon to die.”

“We won’t kill him, I promise.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“...”

“Come on, Pine Tree, there’s nothing to worry about-”

“You...said that rewinding time uses up a lot of your power.”

Bill pauses and then asks with a confused look, “So?”

“I don’t want you to waste your power for our sake.” I reply.

Bill laughs and says, “If I had a problem with it, I wouldn’t have suggested it. I’ll be fine. It’s nice that you’re worried about me, though.”

“That’s not what I meant!” I insist, face burning red.

“Suuuuuuuuuuuure.” Bill says before holding out his hand, “So, what’s it gonna be?”

Before I can reply, we hear the sound of someone approaching. “Better be quick, Pine Tree.” Bill says.

Hmm...I guess it won’t hurt… “Fine.” I say, taking his hand.

There’s a flash of blue and suddenly, the throbbing aches and pains all over my body are gone. “What happened?” I ask, looking around the office.

“Come on.” Bill says, taking me hand and dragging me out of the office.

“Wait, how do we know if it worked? Where’s Mabel?” I ask.

“In class. It’s period four right now.” Bill replies.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“The bathroom. Gideon and his goons are in there.” Bill answers.

How does he know- Oh wait, all powerful and knowing demon, right…Bill drags me into the bathroom and quickly pulls me into the closest stall. “Wha-” I’m cut off by Bill shushing me.  
I mouth the word, “What?”

Bill points outside of the stall. I take a look and see Gideon, writing a web page URL on the mirror and his minions standing behind him. I growl angrily. That must be the link to Mabel’s video! I look at Bill and mouth, “Let’s get them!”

Bill grins and alters his human form to hide his identity. Now he looks like a regular student. Bill and I sneak out of our hiding spot. “What about his goons?” I whisper.

Bill snaps his fingers and the two minions pass out. I grin and crawl on the floor, making sure I’m in the mirror. “This is it, boys. Once people see this link and that video goes viral, I’ll finally be able to convince Mabel Pines to date me!” Gideon says, not realising the other two have passed out.

Suddenly, I begin to see red. How dare he talk about my sister like that! After receiving no reply, Gideon begins to turn around and ask, “Guys?”

I quickly grab Gideon’s shirt and drag him down to the floor. “What the-” I cut Gideon off, wrapping my hands firmly around his neck.

Whatever he was going to say next gets replaced with violent choking.

“Listen here, you disgusting bastard, you’re going to delete that video of my sister or else we’re gonna see how long you can hold your breath. And if I find out that you’ve told anyone, I swear I’ll kill you.” I threaten.

I notice Bill standing behind me in the mirror. Bill bends down and picks up Gideon’s phone, saying, “Whoopsie.”

Gideon’s face turns blue as he chokes out, “P-Please...Let go…”

The burning anger inside me seems to simmer down as Gideon begs me to let go. W-Was I really going to kill him just now? Especially after telling Bill I didn’t want him dead...Sure he’s an asshole but...he doesn’t deserve death. Slowly, I let go of Gideon’s neck. I stare down at my shaking hands, ashamed of what I’ve done and whisper, “I’m so sorry…”

What have I done? I nearly killed someone! What would Mabel have said? What would my parents have said? What would my grunkles say? Suddenly, Gideon punches me in the face and takes me to the ground. “Lets see how you like being choked, you little-” Gideon begins but Bill grabs him from the back of his collar.

“Stay away from my Pine Tree, you stupid ventriloquist dummy!” Bill yells as he slams Gideon head first into the mirror, knocking him unconscious.

Without a word, Bill turns around and walks over to Gideon’s phone and picks it up, blue flame trails down Bill’s arms to Gideon’s phone. “I’ve erased all data of the video.” Bill says.

I sigh and lean against the wall. “Hey, what’s with that face? We got them.” Bill says walking over to sit down next to me.

“I can’t believe I nearly killed him…” I mumble.

Bill shrugs and says, “I kill millions of people everyday.”

I glare at Bill and reply, “But I’m not like you. Killing doesn’t weigh on your conscious like it does on mine.”

Bill looks away and mumbles something quietly under his breath. Despite my hardest attempts to hear what he’s saying, I’m unable to make out anything. “What did you say?” I ask.

“Nothing.” Bill replies.

Before I get a chance to respond, Bill changes the subject, “But we showed Gideon who’s boss. Now he won’t mess with you. So what’s the problem?”

“What if he recognises you and tells someone? Or what if the security cameras picked up our confrontation?” I ask.

“Wait, they have cameras in the bathrooms?” Bill asks.

“Uh...Yeah?”

“That’s weird.”

...Okay, it is pretty weird. “Anyways, if it’s really bothering you, I’ll erase the data from all of these cameras - or blow them up.” Bill says.

“Won’t that be suspicious? And what about Gideon and his friends? Will he be okay?” I ask.

Bill sighs and replies, “Fine, then why don’t I rewind again? We can hide in a stall and I’ll turn myself invisible, get the phone, delete the video, go back to you and then we’ll wait until they leave and rub off the URL.” Bill says.

“What about your powers? You’ve already used them recently, using it again could hurt you.” I say.

“I’ll be fine.” Bill says.  
Before I can reply, Bill grabs my hand and drags me into a nearby stall. There’s another flash of blue and when it clears, Gideon is only just entering the bathroom. Bill let's go of my hand, winking as he turns invisible. I watch through the crack in the door as a small blue flame goes into Gideon’s phone and the screen flashes blue. I feel someone brush against me and look to my right to find a now visible Bill. Bill grins and gives me a thumbs up. I smile and mouth, “Nice one.”

Bill and I watch through the door as Gideon writes the URL on the mirror. “This is it, boys. Once people see this link and that video goes viral, I’ll finally be able to convince Mabel Pines to date me!” Gideon says.

It takes every bit of self restraint I have to not run out and punch Gideon’s lights out. As Gideon finishes writing the URL, he says, “Perfect. Now, let’s get out of here.”

As soon as Gideon and his goons are gone, Bill and I go out of the stall and wipe off the URL. I sigh, relieved. Hopefully this is the end of that whole fiasco now. I turn around to face Bill, grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you!” I exclaim, pulling Bill in for a hug.

I notice Bill tense. Whoops, guess he’s never had a hug before. “Sorry-” I begin, about to pull away until I feel arms wrap around me and look up to see Bill hugging me back.

“It was nothing, kid.” Bill replies with a small smile.

Suddenly, Bill’s nose begins to bleed. “W-What’s happening?” I ask.

Bill touches the blood dripping from his nose and examines it. “Oh, this? It’s nothing. My nose just bleeds when I use a lot of my power.” Bill explains.

Using too much power causes him to have a nose bleed? “Yeah, I don’t get it either.” Bill says.

I grab a handkerchief from my pocket and hand it to Bill. “Here, pinch your nose with this and the bleeding will eventually stop. You can clean up any leftover blood with it.” I reply.

Bill raises an eyebrow and asks, “You’re giving me your handkerchief?”

“Well, if you want you can give it back to me when you come over after school.” I say.

Bill grins and says, “It’s a deal then.”

Bill then reaches up and takes the bandage off my head. I look in the mirror and find that the wound is gone. Guess we really did go back in time, although that was kinda already proven. “Anyways, you’d better get to class.” Bill says before placing his fingers on his nose and pinching it.

Blue flames surround Bill as he says, “See ya, kid. 

I wait until all of the flames are gone before burying my face in my hands. What’s this feeling? My face is burning and for some reason...being around Bill has made me really happy. I’ve never been this happy since we left the Falls. Maybe I’m just grateful that he helped saved Mabel’s reputation? I wouldn’t have been able to do it without him, after all. Should I really be feeling this way about him though? He did betray my grunkle, ruin lives, hurt and even killed innocent people…

But…

That was in the past.

He...doesn’t seem that way now…

Unless he’s just playing me for a fool…

But he seems…genuine.

I groan, mentally screaming at myself for even thinking about this.

Why am I having all these...feelings? Of Bill, of all people!

Is it because of my interest in the supernatural? But I’ve never felt this way about anything else supernatural…

I haven’t felt this way in years…

The last time I felt this way was with-...

Nope, that’s crazy...Isn’t it?

Then again…

I look up from my hands and notice Bill left my bag before he left. I pick up the bag with one hand and hold the keyring with my other hand. Then again, Bill saved Mabel’s reputation without needing to receive anything in return...I care about Mabel more than anyone else in this entire world so I can’t say that I’m not grateful to him. He hasn’t done anything bad since Weirdmageddon....Maybe he’s changed...Maybe…

Maybe I can forgive him.

At lunchtime, I meet up with Mabel again like previously. Like before, she has a streak of paint across her face. “Uh...What happened to your face?” I ask.

“Our teacher said we could do any type of art we wanted - so I did face painting.” Mabel replies.

...I heard this before and it still amazes me.

“So where were you at recess?” Mabel asks.

“I got in trouble for not paying attention in class so my history teacher made me do a 20-page assignment at give it to her at the end of recess.” I reply.

“Ouch.” Mabel says.

I take out my phone, holding my breath and hoping that there’s no text from Pacifica…

“NO NEW MESSAGES.”

I sigh, relieved. Thank goodness… “Soo I ran into Bill not too long ago.” Mabel says.

What? This is new. “O-Oh, did you? What did he say?” I ask.

“He was telling me that he’s coming over to our place later and he wanted to get you something but didn’t know what.” Mabel replies.

Uh oh… “Mabel, what did you tell him?” I ask.

Knowing Mabel, she probably said something like roses or candy or something… 

“It’s a secret.” Mabel says with a wink.

I roll my eyes. Ugh, typical Mabel… “Don’t worry though, you’ll like it.” Mabel says.

Why does that not reassure me?

“Speaking of Bill, did he hit his head or something? He seems totally different from when we were in Gravity Falls.” Mabel says.

“I know, it’s kinda freaky. For some reason, he’s been really nice to me.” I say, showing Mabel the keyring from Bill, “He even gave me this so I can call him if I need anything.”

I chuckle and jokingly add, “His newfound kindness as well as all the blushing he’s been doing almost makes him seem human.”

“Wait, blushing? And being kind - even CARING - about you? So that’s why his face was a light pink when he was talking about you…” Mabel says.

Huh? Bill was blushing when he was asking about what present to get me? Maybe he’s just embarrassed? He must get embarrassed a lot since he blushes whenever I go near him… “WAIT A SECOND!” Mabel suddenly yells.

“What?” I ask.

Mabel looks at me, then at the keyring, then back at me and bursts into laughter. “What are you laughing about?” I ask, half confused, half annoyed.

“Dip, I think Bill has a crush on you.” Mabel says.

B-Bill...crushing on me? No way. He can’t have those kinds of feelings, right? And even if he did, he hates me...I think...Although, why is he helping me then…?

And why does my face suddenly feel hot again?

“Dipper, you’re blushing! Don’t tell me you feel the same way!?” Mabel asks.

“W-What!? Of course not!” I say, although I don’t sound very confident.

To be honest, I’m not so sure any more…

I know I should hate Bill but…

At the very least, I can’t bring myself to hate him for some reason.

Mabel’s looking at me skeptically...I better change the subject before she gets the wrong idea. “Sooo...What are you going to do at Pacifica’s house?” I ask.

Mabel goes on a long tangent about all the things they’re going to do and “how much fun they’re going to have”. Phew, she seems to have forgotten about Bill...For now at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper hang out and realize they're not so different after all. After a date at an amusement park, the two finally put their past behind them and their true feelings come out.

The last period goes agonisingly slow and I practically run out of the classroom as soon as the bell rings. As I leave the classroom, I find Bill waiting for me. “Long time no see, Pine Tree.” Bill says.

“Hey.” I greet with a smile, “Ready to go?”

Bill nods and says, “I can just teleport us to your place if you want.”

“That’s probably easier. Saves me having to carry this stupid thing home.” I say.

I take Bill’s hand and blue flames surround us. By now I’m used to this. We soon arrive in my bedroom. I land safely on the bed but Bill crumbles to the floor suddenly. “BILL!” I yell, getting up from the bed and rushing to his side.

I turn Bill over so I can see his face. Just as I thought, his nose is bleeding again. “Bill, are you okay?” I ask.

Bill groans softly and replies with a small grunt, “Yeah…”

Bill sits up, clutching his head. “Ow...My head hurts…” Bill whines.

I place my hand on Bill’s forehead. Damn, he’s burning up. “You have a fever.” I say with a frown.

“A fever? But I’m freezing.” Bill says.

“I think you might be sick.” I say.

“Pine Tree, it’s no secret that I’m sick in the head.” Bill says.

“No, not that kind of sick. I mean you have a cold.” I reply.

“A cold? I don’t get colds.” Bill says.

“But you get fevers?” I ask, with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know! It’s never happened to me before!” Bill replies.

I sigh. Crap, how do I take care of a sick demon? I think I have some painkillers somewhere…I stand up and walk over to a drawer next to my bed and pull out a box of different medications. “You can swallow tablets, right?” I ask.

Bill shrugs and replies, “Probably, I’ve never tried.” 

Guess this will be a learning experience for both of us then. I check the label on the bottle:

“Take two tablets up to four times a day when needed, with or without food.”

I take out two tablets and hand them to Bill. “Here. These will help with the pain.” I say.

Bill takes the two tablets and is about to put both in his mouth at the same time. Uh oh, those tablets are too big to take at the same time.

“Wait, don’t take both at the same time or-”

...Too late…

Bill starts choking and holds his throat. Crap, crap, crap, crap. I slap Bill’s back as hard as possible and the tablets come flying out. Bill coughs and gasps for air. I sigh, relieved that the tablets came out before anything bad happened. “Are you okay?” I ask.

“Yeah…” Bill replies.

I grab my box of medications again and pull out a syrup version of the medication and a syringe. I check the back of the medication. The amount of mills to take varies depending on your weight...How much does Bill weigh? He’s a bit thinner than me and I’d take 20mls of this so I think it should be alright to give him around that. I measure out 20 mls into the syringe and hold it to Bill’s lips. “You need to put this in your mouth.” I say.

“I’m not putting that in my mouth! It looks like what you male humans have in between your-” I cut Bill off.

“DON’T finish that sentence.” I say.

I’m never touching a syringe again…

Bill still doesn’t open his mouth. “Do you want the medicine or not?” I ask, beginning to get annoyed.

Bill hesitates before reluctantly opening his mouth. I insert the syringe and press down on the top so the medicine goes into Bill’s mouth. After I take the syringe away, Bill swallows the medicine. “There, that should help.” I say before asking, “Do you want a glass of water or something?”

Bill nods slightly in response. “Okay, give me a minute.” I say, leaving the room and heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

When I get into the kitchen, my mother is in there cleaning a plate. “Oh, hello Mason. I didn’t hear you come in.” my mum says.

“Is it alright if I brought a friend home?” I ask.

“A friend? Ooh, is this a girl?” my mother asks.

I groan. “Mum! We talked about this!” I say.

“Kidding, kidding. Whoever your friend is, they’re welcome to stay for as long as they like. I’m glad you’re finally being social again.” mum says, “So why did you come down here?”

“I was getting a glass of water.” I reply.

My mother nods and grabs a nearby glass and runs it under the tap, filling it up with water before handing it to me. “Thanks.” I say.

“No problem, sweetie.” mum says as I head back upstairs to Bill.

Bill hasn’t gotten up from the floor when I come back in. I sit down next to Bill and hand him the glass. “Thanks, Nurse Pine Tree.” Bill playfully says as he takes the glass, “You know, you would make a good nurse.”

“How do you figure that?” I ask.

“You’re patient and good at taking care of others.” Bill replies with a small shrug.

I smirk slightly and reply, “I thought you were gonna say because I’m good with my hands.”

Bill spits out his drink and begins both coughing and laughing. “What the heck, Pine Tree?” Bill asks between laughs, face red. 

I laugh and reply, “I don’t know, it just popped into my head.”

“Damn, Pine Tree, I didn't know you were so kinky.” Bill says with a small giggle - quite a cute one, actually.

Once our laughter dies down, things go quiet again. Hmm, I wanna do something with Bill but I’m not sure what… “Why don’t we watch something?” Bill asks.

That’s...actually a good idea. “Mabel and I watched this musical once, I think you’ll like it. It’s got a good romance and there’s murders.” I say, getting the musical up on my phone.

“You had me at ‘murders’.” Bill says.

Bill leans his head on my shoulder as I play the musical. “I’m surprised you’re not pushing me away.” Bill says.

“Do you want me to?” I ask.

Bill shakes his head and says, “You make a good pillow.”

I roll my eyes. “Don’t push your luck.” I say.

The musical goes for about two hours. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if Bill would enjoy it but he seems to really like it. I didn’t think he was the musical type. Bill’s eyes light up as characters drop dead and cheers for the antagonist. “I like this guy.” Bill says.

“He reminds me of you. Maybe you’re twins?” I suggest.

Bill pauses for a moment before saying, “I had a twin, you know.”

Bill has a twin? I’ve never seen him with a twin - not even during Weirdmaggedon when all those weird creatures came. “You do?” I ask.

Bill nods and replies, “Yeah. He died though.”

“Do...Do you mind if I ask how he died?” I ask.

“The dimension I was originally from...collapsed. My brother, Will, and I tried to escape but...he was trapped under a rock as a fire broke out. I didn’t know what to do so I escaped, hoping I could...I dunno…get something to save my brother with but when I tried to go back it was too late. My dimension was gone...and so was Will.” Bill explains, looking away.

“Do you...miss him? Your brother, I mean.” I say.

“Of course I do. I...miss him a lot. I miss my dimension too. When I started Weirdmaggedon, I was hoping it would make me powerful enough to bring Will back...I shouldn’t have left him. I should have gotten him out of there.” Bill says.

I frown. I...feel bad for Bill. I can’t image how I would react if Mabel died and I didn’t protect her… “Bill, it’s not your fault, you left so you could try to save him.” I say.

“And look at how well that turned out. It was obvious the place was going to collapse soon and I still went through with my stupid plan.” Bill says, regret evident in his tone.

I lay a hand on his shoulder and say, “Your world was literally ending, it’s understandable that you wouldn’t be thinking straight. If you stayed you could have died-”

“WELL, THEN MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE DIED!” Bill suddenly yells, cutting me off.

Bill’s shoulders begin to shake as he begins to whimper softly. For some reason, hearing Bill say that makes me...sad yet...angry at the same time…? I grab Bill’s shoulders and yell, “DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT’S WHAT WILL WOULD HAVE WANTED? FOR YOU TO THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT JUST BECAUSE HE’S GONE?”

I know I probably shouldn’t be yelling but I can’t help it. It’s a weird feeling. I really want Bill to understand what I’m saying but I feel like he’s not listening - or doesn’t want to. Bill huffs and replies, “It’s not like he can exactly stop me. In case you’ve forgotten, HE’S DEAD! And it’s my fault! NOBODY else EVER cared about me except for him and he’s GONE.”

“That’s not true! I care about you!” I argue.

“WHY? I fucked everything up just so I could fix what I had done!” Bill says.

“I’m not denying the fact that you fucked up because you did - pretty badly - but I’ve been thinking about this for awhile now and I can kinda understand why you did it. You miss your brother and your home. You were upset and angry. You wanted to bring them back. I would probably feel the same way if I was you and Mabel died. Besides, you’re...different now. I’m not sure what it is but there’s something about you that makes me feel like I can trust you now.” I say.

“B-...But…” Bill whimpers between sobs.

“But nothing. When you were telling me that I’d better not kill myself I...I found it really touching. It’s probably one of the nicest things anyone’s ever said to me. I was really happy to know that you care about me and...I want you to know that I care about you too. You’re psychotic and destructive but you’re also kind and...Don’t you dare think for a second that you should’ve been the one to die because you’re special, damn it. If you go then I’ll come right after to you. You shouldn’t feel guilty about anything because your brother’s death wasn’t your fault and I forgive you for everything else you did so...Don’t speak about yourself that way!” I say.

Bill looks at me, eyes puffy and face red. I open my arms and Bill slowly leans into my open embrace. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” Bill mumbles into my shoulder between sobs.

“It’s okay, Bill.” I gently reply.

“Thank you, Dipper…”

“I-”

Wait a sec...Did he just call me Dipper? “You called me Dipper!” I exclaim.

Bill pauses, face red. “I-I...uh..”

I smile and say, “You know, people started calling me that because of my birthmark. At first it really, really annoyed me but it doesn’t annoy me when you call me it for some reason.”

Bill’s blush darkens. Before either of us can say anything else, my bedroom door swings open and standing there is my father. I quickly check the time on my phone. It’s already 6:45pm!? “Mason, I heard voices coming from - who’s this?” my father asks, glaring at Bill who smiles innocently and waves.

“He’s a friend from school.” I reply.

“I didn’t know you were bringing anyone over.” my father says.

“Mum said he could.” I say.

“I don’t care, I didn’t give you my permission.” dad snaps, “I’m the man of the house so I decide who comes and who doesn't come.”

“It’s not like P- Dipper invited the whole school over for a party or something.” Bill says.

“Stay out of this!” my father snaps, “And his name is Mason.”

“I think Dipper can decide that for himself.” Bill scoffs, “And no I will not stay out of this because you’re the one who came in here and started picking a fight with us.”

Both my father and I are surprised that Bill is sticking up for me. To be honest...I’m touched. “Besides, you never tell me anything, even stuff like PSYCHOLOGY APPOINTMENTS THAT YOU BOOKED FOR ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING!” I say, raising my voice at the end.

“I did that because I knew you’d be too stubborn to go.” dad responds.

“YOU SAID I WAS INSANE!” I snap.

“What was I supposed to do? You’re always being antisocial. You never talk with the other kids at your school and you always have your nose buried in a book!”

“First of all, I’m pretty sure there’s a difference between antisocial and insane. Even if that was true, Dipper and I are hanging out right now so I’m pretty sure he isn’t being antisocial. Thirdly, the heck do you have against books? Besides, 99.9% of the people at that school are assholes - and that’s without exaggerating - a book would probably make for better company.” Bill retorts.

I laugh at the last part. That’s definitely true. “I’m only giving Mason what he needs.” my father insists.

“If you really were just looking out for him, you wouldn’t accuse him of being insane and antisocial, yell at him, lie to him, keep things from him...Need I go on?” Bill asks.

My father opens his mouth to reply but apparently has no comeback for it. Dad glares at me, anger burning in his eyes. Usually that look would scare me into going with whatever he wants, but for some reason, I don’t feel that way this time. In fact, I couldn’t care less if he glares at me. I think...it’s because I have someone backing me up this time, someone who I know has my back. “I will not have you or your friend speak to me like this, Mason. Don’t come out of your room for the rest of the night, unless it’s to apologise.” my dad snaps before leaving, slamming the door shut.

Both Bill and I wince slightly at the force of the slam. “Yeesh...Sorry I got you in trouble.” Bill says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Want me to rewind?”

I shake my head and reply, “Please, don’t. I like this outcome.”

“But you got grounded.” Bill says, frowning.

“Good. I finally stood up to him and I don’t regret it one bit.” I say.

“Thanks for standing up for me, by the way.” I add.

Bill smiles and replies, “I should be the one thanking you for what you said back there.”

Bill looks at the time and asks, “Is Shooting Star still not back yet? What are those two up to?”

“Everything knowing Mabel.” I say.

Bill chuckles and asks, “Why don’t we have some fun too?”

“I’m grounded, remember?” I ask.

“But do either of us really care?” Bill asks.

…Good point.

“Alright, I’m up for it. What do you have in mind?” I ask.

“Let’s sneak out. Go for a walk or something. I’m kinda curious how your town looks at night.” Bill replies.

Bill offers me his hand and asks, “What do you say, Pine Tree?”

If my dad finds out we’re gone, he’ll be pretty pissed at me...I’d get into so much trouble...But I do kinda want to go…

Fuck it.

I take Bill’s hand, smiling as Bill pulls me closer. Blue flames begin to surround us as Bill asks, “Anywhere you want to go in particular?”

“Anywhere not here.” I reply.

Bill takes us to an amusement park. I heard that there was an amusement park opening nearby but I didn’t think it was already running. “Cool!” I exclaim.

“I knew you’d like it!” Bill says with a laugh.

How- oh, right. All knowing demon. “Will liked amusement parks too.” Bill says.

His brother… “They had amusement parks in your dimension?” I ask.

“Kind of, it was a bit different though. More morbid.” Bill replies.

“This place is pretty morbid too. That teacup ride over there killed three kids.” I say, to Bill’s amusement.

Bill walks over to a shooting range game and asks, “What’s this?”

“You pick up the gun and shoot the stick figures as they come past.” I explain.

“Sounds fun!” Bill says.

“But be careful not to shoot the women. Only shoot the bad guys-”

...Too late. As soon as the gun’s in his hand, Bill’s shooting EVERYTHING - even people walking past. I sigh and facepalm. This was a bad idea. “Bill…” I groan.

“Look, Pine Tree, I beat the high score.” Bill says.

I look up and see Bill pointing at the scoreboard that reads:

“SCORE: 9436 NEW HIGH SCORE!”

The man in charge of the game, who’s now hiding underneath the table, gets up and pulls out a couple of prizes. “Pick your prize.” the man says.

Bill’s eyes immediately dart to the toy gun. “That one!” Bill exclaims.

“Bill, I don’t think it’s real.” I whisper.

“Of course it is.” Bill insists.

It’s kinda cute that he thinks it’s real. The man hands Bill the gun and Bill aims it at the wall of the shooting range stand. As Bill presses the trigger, there’s a loud bang and an ACTUAL BULLET fires out of the gun and ends up getting lodged into the wall. “What the- THAT’S REAL!?” I ask.

“Told ya.” Bill replies with a smug grin, “I know my weapons.”

 

WHY ARE THEY SELLING THAT AS A PRIZE!? I grab Bill’s hand and start dragging him away, “Let’s go before you kill someone - or that game guy kills you for ruining his stand.”

Bill and I walk over to one of those test-your-strength games. “I’m awesome at these!” Bill says.

Geez, is there anything he’s not good at?

“That would be a no, Pine Tree.”

“Stop reading my thoughts!” I say.

“Can’t help it, they’re cute.” Bill replies.

I huff and grab the hammer. I’m going to nail this and show Bill that he’s not the only strong person here. “Ooh, is the little sapling going to show me how tough his branches are?” Bill asks teasingly with an amused grin.

I glare at him and slam the hammer down as hard as possible. I manage to hit the bell, causing a loud ringing nose. I smirk confidently at Bill and say, “Hah! Beat that.”

“Gladly.” Bill replies, taking the hammer from me.

Bill raises the hammer but as he brings it down, I realise he’s not using his full strength. As a result, Bill only gets about three-quarters up. “Well, would you look at that? Looks like you beat me, Pine Tree.” Bill says.

He...He was throwing the match for me….? That’s...kinda sweet that he’s doing that for me. Definitely not something he would have done a couple of years ago. “How about you pick our next destination as a reward?” Bill asks.

Well...If he insists. “Dodge ‘Em Cars.” I say.

This should be fun. I feel like Bill will like a game where you smash into people and I don’t think anyone can get seriously injured so…

…

THIS WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER!

Five minutes into the game Bill, who insisted on driving, is smashing into literally anyone and everyone with as much force and speed as possible. I don’t think anyone’s been injured but he’s going so fast I feel like I’m going to throw up. “YOU ARE THE WORST DRIVER EVER!” I yell.

“I THINK YOU MEAN THE BEST DRIVER EVER!” Bill yells back before causing another car to spin into a wall.

As soon as the announcer says that the game is over, I jump out of the death vehicle that has become our car. “I’m free!” I exclaim before turning to Bill and saying, “I’m taking away your driver’s license.”

Bill laughs and says, “That’s okay, because I didn’t have one to begin with.”

That explains a lot. “Oh, they don’t have driver’s ed for demons?” I ask.

“They have murderer’s ed, not driver’s ed.” Bill replies with a small giggle.

For some reason, I can’t get the mental image of a small triangle-Bill driving a tiny little car out of my head...It’s kinda hilarious yet also adorable. “Well, where to now?” I ask.

“What about the roller coaster?” Bill suggests.

“A roller coaster? After your crazy driving?” I ask.

“You scared, Pine Tree?” Bill asks.

“Pft, no.” I reply.

Bill gives me a questioning look. As if it’s going to work. I’m not going to go on that death trap just because he called me chicken.

...Twenty minutes later, I’m mentally kicking myself as Bill and I get into the roller coaster carts. “We’re going to die.” I say.

“Lighten up, Pine Tree, this will be -” Bill’s cut off as the ride starts.

Right from the beginning, the roller coaster takes off at extreme speed. Both Bill and I scream in surprise, although I think Bill’s also half-exited. I feel the blood rush to my head as we’re turned upside down.

 

Uh oh...I think I’m going to vomit. I look down and realise how far up we are. We’re so high up and going so fast that the people below are basically small, blurry dots. The roller coaster begins to spin us around and around in multiple consecutive loops. I suddenly feel faint and dizzy. Bill notices and quickly pulls me closer to him. “Don’t worry, Pine Tree, I’ve got you.” Bill says.

“Thanks.” I mumble, burying my head into his chest.

The rest of the ride isn’t too bad - for no reason in particular…

As the ride finally stops, Bill carries me out bridal style. “I can walk, you know.” I say.

“I know.” Bill replies, “But I prefer carrying you.”

Well, last time I got dropped onto the floor so maybe I’ll just let him carry me this time. “Where to now?” Bill asks.

“Let’s go on the ferris wheel.” I say.

Something slow and relaxing, finally. Bill nods and carries me to the Ferris wheel. After getting a ticket, Bill puts me down and we climb into the carriage. As the Ferris wheel starts, Bill asks, “I wonder what the view will be like?”

“I bet it’s going to be gorgeous with the moonlight reflecting on everything and all the lights.” I reply.

I smile and lean my head on Bill’s shoulder and also place my hand on Bill’s. Bill begins to play with my hair as the Ferris wheel slowly takes us up, stopping at the highest point. Just as I thought, the town looks beautiful from this height. The way everything is illuminated almost makes the town appear enchanted. This is definitely the best night I’ve had in a long time. “The view is beautiful.” I say.

“Indeed it is.” Bill says.

I look up and realize Bill isn’t looking at the scenery, he’s looking at me. So that means when he said… I blush. “Hey Bill?” I ask, “Thanks for taking me out tonight. This was the best night ever.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Bill asks, twirling my hair with this fingers, “You know, I meant what I said all those years ago. I like you, kid. You are my favourite fleshbag, after all. In hindsight, I probably shouldn’t like you as much as I do.”

I chuckle and reply, “I think that goes for both of us.”

Bill leans in closer and whispers, “You know, Pine Tree, since this was my idea and all, I think I should be rewarded.”

“Oh, with what exactly?” I ask.

Bill pretends to think about it, “Hmm, a kiss, perhaps?”

“Is that a dare?” I ask, smirking.

“Do you want it to be?” Bill asks.

“You can read minds, can’t you? You should already know the answer to that.” I reply.

“Then I guess it is a dare.” Bill says.

“Kiss me, Pine Tree.”

I know I probably shouldn’t...but regardless, I press my lips against Bill’s, cupping the side of his face. Bill’s eyes widen in surprise and his face goes red. I don’t think he was expecting me to actually do it. Eventually, Bill kisses me back, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer with one hand and holding my free hand with the other. The kiss lasts for a couple of minutes, but not nearly as long as I’d like. It’s only when breathing becomes difficult that we eventually pull apart for air. If I didn’t need to breathe, I’d probably have kept kissing Bill for a while longer.

...He’s a good kisser, okay?

As I pull away, Bill’s face has gone dark red. “Damn, Pine Tree, I just...damn!” Bill says.

I laugh. I’ve never see Bill this flustered before. I realise the Ferris wheel has already come back down. “We should probably head back to my house. It’s probably getting late.” I say.

Bill looks at his wrist - although he’s not wearing a watch so I don’t really know what he’s telling the time with - and says, “It’s...1:45am.”

What!? 1:45am!? “How did it get so late?” I ask, “My parents are gonna kill me if they find out I left.”

Bill quickly teleports us back to my bedroom. As soon as we appear, Mabel jumps out at us, yelling, “BOO!”

I jump. “Augh! Mabel! Don’t scare us like that!” I say.

“Us? You’re the only one who jumped, Pine Tree.” Bill says.

“So how was your date?” Mabel asks.

“It wasn’t a date.” I say, “Do mum and dad know I left? Dad and I kinda got into an argument and I got grounded so…”

Mabel gasps and says, “You snuck out!? Man, you’ve been hanging around Bill too much...Can’t say that’s a bad thing so far. And no, they don’t know you left. I kinda figured you two were out somewhere so I pretended you were in your room.”

I sigh, relieved. “Thanks Mabel.” I say.  
“No problem. So did you guys kiss while you were on your date? Tell me everything!” Mabel says.

“Yes, we did kiss.” Bill says with a grin.

“I...It’s a long story. I’ll explain it to you in the morning.” I say.

“MY BROTHER TOTALLY MADE OUT WITH A DREAM DEMON!” Mabel yells.

I have to shush her so our parents don’t hear. “Listen up, Bill, you better treat my brother well. If you make him shed ONE tear, I swear I’ll-” Mabel says.

I roll my eyes and say to Bill, “Don’t mind her.”

“Dipper, don’t interrupt me! I’m going into overprotective twin sister mode! You’re still my brother so he better not think he can take you away from me!” Mabel says.

“Don’t worry, Shooting Star, I’m not going to take Pine Tree from you. The last thing I want to do is upset him.” Bill replies.

Mabel huffs, folding her arms, and says, “You better not.”

“Okay, okay, we have school tomorrow so I should probably head to bed.” I say.

Bill nods and says with a kiss on my cheek. “Goodnight, my Pine Tree.”

“Night, my crazy-ass dream demon.” I reply.

Bill laughs and says with a wink, “I think you mean sexy-ass demon.”

I blush at Bill’s words. Bill smirks, looking proud as he teleports away in blue flames. I turn to see Mabel smirking at me and ask, “What?”

For some reason, I don’t like the look on her face. “You’re totally smitten with him, aren’t you?” she asks.

“Pft, what? No!” I reply.

...Yes…

Mabel laughs and says, “You totally are! It’s written all over your face! You have this massive grin!”

I roll my eyes. Mabel tries to muffle her laughs and stop them but ends up making herself laugh more. Eventually, once Mabel’s calmed down, I sigh and ask, “Are you finished?”  
“Yeah. Seriously though...be careful. This is Bill after all, we don’t know if he’s planning anything.” Mabel says.

“I know, I’ll be careful. But something tells me he really has changed.” I say.

“Well, if that’s what you think and he really does make you happy, who am I to judge?” Mabel asks.

I sigh, relieved that Mabel doesn’t hate me for falling in love with our ex-worst enemy. “Thanks, sis.” I say.

Mabel holds out her arms and asks, “Awkward sibling hug?”

“Awkward sibling hug.” I reply, hugging her.

…

“Soo...Was the kiss good?”

“Okay, get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things aren't moving too fast. I'm trying to have things happen like how they happen in Life Is Strange. Although the MC and her love interest don't start off as enemies in LIS so it's a bit harder to do it with BillDip as they have to go from enemies-friends-lovers rather than just friends-lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel commits suicide, driving Bill and Dipper to try to seek revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character deaths and suicide.

The next morning, I wake up and find the handkerchief I had lent Bill next to my bed with a note attached:

“Hiya Pine Tree,

I forgot to give you your handkerchief before I left so I came back to give it to you but you were asleep. I was going to wake you up but you look cute when you’re asleep so I just left it next to you.

Also, I maaaaaaaaaaaaaay have taken a picture of you while you slept. I’m going to buy a phone just so I can set that as my wallpaper now. ;) Sorry I’m not sorry.~

\- Love your favourite murderous, psychopathic demon. <3”

I sigh. Typical Bill. That picture better not be embarrassing, if Mabel finds out about it...Ugh.

After getting dressed I head downstairs. My father has the morning off and is in the living room watching TV. I make sure to avoid looking as him as I walk into the kitchen - which is interconnected to the living room - where my mother is. “Oh, good morning, sweetheart.” mum says.

“Morning.” I reply.

“I was worried sick about you, you know.” mum says.

I frown, immediately assuming the worst. Why would she be worried about me? Did she realise I left the house last night? “Your father said you randomly started yelling at him for no reason, then locked yourself in your room and refused to come out.” mum says.

My blood starts to boil. I shoot a glare at my dad and ask, “You said what!?”

Before he can say anything, I turn to mum and say, “That’s not what happened! He barged into my room - without knocking, might I add since he always preaches so heavily about knocking before entering - while I was hanging out with my friend. I told him you said he could stay but he blew up because I didn’t get his permission.”

I know I shouldn’t have blow up like that but I’m not going to let him make me out to be the bad guy, no matter who he is. “That is not what happened!” my father says, although the fact that he didn’t actually form a rebuttal speaks for itself.

“Honey, are you sure you didn’t misunderstand? I’m sure your father was only saying what’s best for you.” mum says.

I glare at them both, tears of anger and betrayal stinging my eyes. This always happens. When anyone of us argue with dad, mum immediately takes his side. “As if! He is by far the least supportive father ever!” I snap.

“I will not have you ridicule me like this.” dad yells, before slapping me across the face as hard as he can.

I fall back onto the cold tiles. Tears rolling down my face as I yell, “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I’VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU SO WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE SOME OBJECT ON DISPLAY, RATHER THAN YOUR SON!?”

I don’t think about the next words, they just come tumbling out of my mouth.

“I WISH I HAD A DIFFERENT FAMILY!”

Suddenly, we hear sobbing and hiccuping coming from the doorway. Standing there in her pajamas is Mabel. Uh oh...My glare softens as I look at Mabel’s tear stained face, “Mabel, I-”

I don’t get a chance to finish before Mabel runs off.

I’m about to run after her when dad grabs my arm roughly and twists it behind my back, applying pressure to it. I whimper in pain as my dad growls angrily, “This is not over, got it? We will discuss this more once you come home from school.”

I break free from my dad’s grip once he loosens it a bit and run straight upstairs to Mabel. I find Mabel with her head in her knees, crying her eyes out, in her room. “Mabel…” I say as I sit beside her.

“Dipper, did y-you really mean what you s-said?” Mabel asks between sobs.

“Well...Only partly. I wouldn’t trade you in for the world, Mabel, just...I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry you had to see that.” I say.

Mabel hugs me and cries into my shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dipper, I wish I stopped him from hurting you.” Mabel says.

“It’s not your fault, Mabel.” I say with a sigh.

A man who does this to their own kids - causes them this much pain and heartache - doesn’t deserve to be called father.

Mabel and I decide to leave home earlier than usual today.

When we arrive at school, we notice Jackson sitting on his own without his gang. “He looks sad.” Mabel says.

He’s not the only one… “I guess we should see what’s up.” I say.

As we approach Jackson, he snarls at us and spits, “Oh look, it’s the freak twins…”

Hey, asshole, at least we have friends. “Don’t you usually hang out with a bunch of other guys?” I ask.

“Maybe. What’s it to you?” Jackson asks.

“We just wanted to see if you’re okay.” Mabel says.

Jackson’s glare softens at Mabel’s words. She seems to have that effect on people. With a sigh, Jackson replies, “We got into an argument. One of them fucked the girl I’m into just to spite me and the others all backed him up.”

...Seriously? “Ouch.” Mabel says.

“Dude, just forget them, clearly they’re sleazebags if they’re playing with multiple people’s emotions just for the heck of it.” I say.

“Why do you even care, especially after all the shit I’ve done to you?” Jackson asks.

You know what? Good question. “Because no one deserves to be treated like that, not even you.” I reply.

That seems to cheer Jackson up a bit. “Thanks, man.” he mumbles, “And sorry for all the crap I’ve been pulling lately. Gideon's paying me big bucks to mess with you and I need the dough to pay for my pot.”

Should’ve known Gideon had something to do with that. “Pot? Why do you need a pot?” Mabel asks.

I whisper to her, “He means drugs.”

“....Oh….”

The bell rings. “We should get to home room. Later, Jackson.” I say.

“Later, man.” Jackson replies as we walk off.

Mabel and I part ways and go to our respective homerooms. When I get there, my teacher isn’t there. Good, I can finally take a breathe. I lean against some lockers and sigh. I begin to think about Gideon and that video he took of Mabel, as well as how he paid Jackson to make my life hell. “Fuck you, Gideon.” I mumble.

Just then, a voice asks, “Are you alright, Mason?”

I look up to see the principal. Oh crap. “I-I’m fine, sir.” I reply.

“Are you sure? You look pale.” the principal replies with a raised eyebrow.

Should I tell him about my parents? But what if he doesn’t believe me? I’ll get into mega trouble. Maybe I should blame Gideon? Those security cameras should still have footage of what happened in the bathrooms yesterday… “Well...Gideon Gleeful posted an inappropriate video of my sister on Facebook and paid Jackson Williams to bully me…” I confess.

The principal’s eyes widen as he asks, “How many people know about this video?”

“Just him and his boys. I rubbed off the link that they wrote on the bathroom mirror before anyone got to see it.” I reply.

“Mason, you know that Gideon is a top student here and comes from a very rich family. The accusations you’re making are grave. Are you sure about this?” the principal asks.

I nod. No turning back now. “Very well, then, I’ll look into it. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” the principal says as he walks off.

Moments later I hear an announcement over the speakers: “Could Gideon Gleeful please come to the principal’s office?”

I smirk. Take that, asshole.

Later, while I’m in fourth period, both Mabel and I are called to the office. I’m hoping this is where we watch Gideon get expelled. “Take a seat.” the principal says as we come in.

“Now, Mason, we looked into your claims of Gideon posting an inappropriate video of your sister and paying people to bully you.” the principal begins.

Mabel’s eyes widen at the first thing as she turns as asks me, “Dipper, is that true?”

I nod. “Gideon denies any wrongdoing and claims to know nothing about the video.” the principal says.

WHAT!? “But the security cameras-” I begin but get cut off.

“We already checked them, there was nothing.”

“My brother isn’t a liar, Principal Welsh. Gideon’s a jerk so if my bro says he posted that video, then I know he did.” Mabel says.

I give her a small smile and mouth, “Thanks.”

Mabel smiles back. “Unfortunately, we found no evidence against Gideon so we must assume Mason lied.” the principal says.

“That’s not fair!” Mabel exclaims.

“I want to see the security footage.” I demand.

“Sure, go ahead.” the principal replies, showing me the tape.

“W-What the-!” I gasp.

There’s nothing on here! Gideon must’ve tampered with it somehow...unless the school is deliberately covering it up to avoid losing funding from Gideon’s rich parents! “But I was with Dipper when Jackson said he was being bribed by Gideon, so I know that at least that much is true.” Mabel says.

“Both Jackson and Gideon have denied it.” the principal says.

I growl angrily. Why does everything backfire when I try to make things better?

“I’m letting you off with a warning this time, Mason, think yourself lucky. However, if I hear one more word of any of this, you’ll both be kicked out of my school. We do not tolerate lying here.”

I storm out of the office angrily, Mabel following closely behind. Once she catches up to me, Mabel hugs me tightly and whimpers, “I’m sorry I got you into trouble...again.”

“It’s alright. Sorry I didn’t tell you about the...video. Don’t worry, though, Bill and I made sure no one saw it.” I say.

Mabel blinks in surprise as she asks, “Bill!?”

I nod. Mabel smiles, despite the cracking in her voice, “Thanks. I owe you both. Thank you for looking out for me, bro-bro.”

“No problem.” I say.

I guess we have to head back to class now. “You gonna be okay?” I ask.

Mabel flashes me another smile and nods, however, as she walks off I can’t help but feel that she was forcing that smile.

I don’t see Mabel for the rest of the day. When we get home, we both immediately go straight to our rooms.

As I walk into my room, I notice it’s been trashed and on the bed is a note with a large, red, blood-like stain, saying: “DIBBY-DOBBERS GET KNIVES DOWN THEIR THROATS.”

I sigh. Seriously, Gideon? Death threats? Ugh, but what am I going to do about all this broken stuff?

“Hey Pine Tree, what’s- WOAH!”

I turn around and find Bill standing there. “When’d you get in here?” I ask.

“I came in through the window.” Bill replies.

“Uh, why?”

“I was going to surprise you by acting out that scene from the thing we watched yesterday.”

“You mean that part where he came through her window to kill her for breaking up with him?”

“Details, details. Anyways, what happened to your room?”

I sigh and explain the day’s events to Bill. Bill’s expression immediately hardens as he asks, “He. Did. WHAT!?”

Bill’s eye turns red. Uh oh…

“THAT LITTLE BRAT THINKS HE CAN MESS WITH MY PINE TREE AND HIS SISTER!?” Bill angrily yells.

“Calm down, Bill, it’s okay. Mabel and I are fine - I think - there’s no reason to go after Gideon.” I say.

“You don’t sound too sure about that.” Bill says, “Fine, but if you need me, let me know.”

“Do you at least want me to stay until your dickhead dad comes and chews you out?” Bill asks.

I smile and reply, “Sure.”

“Oh, and before I forget…” Bill says before snapping his fingers.

Blue flames surround the room and when they clear, the room is magically backed to normal. “Thanks.” I say, hugging Bill.

Just then, I hear my dad come home. Here we go... Like last night, my father storms into my room to chew me out again. “Mason, we need to - “ my dad stops when he sees Bill.

“HIM AGAIN!?”

Bill smiles and waves innocently.

I grin and reply, “Well, you got upset when I told mum yesterday and not you so this time, I didn’t tell either of you.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” dad snaps, fuming.

“Well, then you should’ve been more specific.” I say.

Bill covers his mouth to stifle his giggles. Like last time, it’s Bill and I versus my parents. The conversation ends with me getting grounded again and forced to stay in my room for the day without dinner. As my dad storms out of the room, Bill growls and sticks his middle finger up at him, mumbling under his breath, “Asshole…”

I smile and kiss his cheek, saying, “Thanks for helping me...again.”

“Anything for my beloved Pine Tree.” Bill replies, kissing my forehead, “Ignore your dad, okay? He’s doesn’t know shit about what he’s talking about.”

“Yeah…” I say with a sigh.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Bill asks with a frown, concern in his eye.

“I’m sure, Bill. How come you keep asking me anyways?” I ask, “I mean, I’m not going to change my mind in the span of three seconds.”

“It’s just…” Bill mumbles, looking away, “Nothing’s ever been perfect for me for this long without something catastrophic happening. I guess I’m just paranoid, ya know? The last time I felt grief was when Will died I...I don’t want to feel it again. I’ve never been as close to a human as I am with you and since you’re so much more fragile than me, I’m scared you’re going to die or leave me or something and I’d be sent into another spiral of sadness and heartbreak…”

Bill sighs, “Sorry, that probably sounds stupid. It’s not that I regret loving you, I’m just scared of how this all will end-”

I cut Bill off, placing a finger on his lips to silence him. Bill looks up slightly and I move my finger from his lips to his chin and cup it, tilting his head so that he’s looking me directly in the eye. “It’s not going to end. Ever.” I say with a smile, entwining Bill’s hand with mine, “No matter what happens, I promise I’ll always be with you, okay?”

Bill frowns deepens as he mumbles, “You can’t guarantee that…”

“Yes I can.” I insist, placing a hand on Bill’s chest, “No matter what happens, even if I die, I’ll always be with you in here-”

“NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NUH-UH! STOP! STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! NONE OF THAT MUSHY STUFF, PINE TREE!” Bill yells, cutting me off.

“What’s wrong?” I ask confused.

“You...You’re being super cheesy! I-I...I’m not used to people being cheesy, especially while talking to me.” Bill replies, covering his red face.

I giggle and smirk, “Awwwh, I made the all powerful Bill Cipher blush!”

“SHUT UP!”

I laugh at Bill’s flusteredness. Bill pouts in response. I smile and kiss Bill’s lips, licking his lower lip. “Love you.” I say as I pull away.

Bill huffs but eventually replies, “Love you too.”

With that, Bill stands up and says, “Well, in any case, Pine Tree, as much as I don’t want to, I’m afraid I’m going to have to love you and leave you.”

I frown. Things seem to be better when Bill’s around. For some reason, I’m stronger when he’s with me. Bill kisses me again, saying, “Don’t worry, you’ll get to see me again before you know it.”

Bill winks playfully as I roll my eyes. “Yeah, I know I will, ‘cause no one else can tolerate you.”

Bill pouts again, playfully saying, “You wound me, Pine Tree.”

Bill takes my hand and kisses it, almost reluctant to let go of it as blue flames begin to surround him again. I wave Bill goodbye until he’s completely gone, even after he’s gone I continue waving for a couple of seconds. Well….Now I’m on my own again...Just me and my problems, surrounded by my family who for the most part hate me… 

 

The next morning, I wake up to two eyes staring down at me. “AHH!” I scream, sitting up in surprise.

I blink, vision still blurry as I try to see who’s standing there. “Oh, Mabel, it’s just you. Don’t scare me like that!” I say.

Mabel doesn’t look like she’s slept. Her eyes are red and there are dark circles under them, as well as that, her cheeks and nose are red and there’s tears stains down her cheeks. In her hands, is a certain note with a red stain. “Dipper...Did Gideon send you this...because you told the principal about what he tried to do to me?” Mabel asks.

Uh oh...I wasn’t going to tell her about that. I shrug and reply, “I-I don’t know for sure who sent it.”

“Who else could it have been, Dipper?” Mabel asks, “Gideon’s after you and it’s all because of me.”

“Mabel, it’s not your fault. You didn’t make me erase the link or tell the principal about the video.” I say.

“But if it wasn’t for me...you wouldn’t have done it in the first place.” Mabel says.

“I...I have to go.” Mabel says, running off.

Mabel spends the morning locked in her room. It’s not until we’re about to leave that she comes down and we silently - and VERY awkwardly - walk to school. Mabel runs off as soon as we get to school, without saying goodbye. I’m about to run after her but the bell goes. I guess I should just give her some space…

Just then my phone goes off. An unknown number…

“Like your new room layout? You’re going to pay for what you said to the principal. I’m coming for you, Dipper Pines.”

I roll my eyes, tempted to send a snarky reply. In the end, I decide to ignore it. People like Gideon aren’t worth the time of day.

I sigh, worried about Mabel. Glancing up at the clock, I realise it’s only 5 minutes until the end of period one. I can’t wait for recess so I can go find her. “Are you alright, Dipper?” my art teacher asks.

I look up and see Mr. Jefferson crouching down beside my desk. Out of all my teachers, Mr. Jefferson is my favourite. He’s supposed to be teaching photography but since our art teacher is on holidays, he’s been taking our class as a substitute. He’s the only teacher that calls me Dipper, rather than Mason. I don’t like being called Mason, as you can probably guess, because that’s what my so-called parents call me. “I’m fine, sir.” I reply.

“You don’t look it. Is this about Gideon?” Mr. Jefferson asks.

So he knows about Gideon...I’m guessing the principal mentioned it to him. “I’m just worried about my sister. She’s been acting kind of odd.” I explain.

Well, that’s part of the reason, anyways. “I’m sure she’s fine. People sometimes just need a bit of time to themselves, you know? What class is she in?” Mr. Jefferson asks.

Huh? Why does he want to know where Mabel is? Not that I don’t know it, we know each other’s timetables like the back of our hands. We’ve even accidently gone to each other’s classes before. “She’s in science in room F2.” I reply.

“Why don’t you quickly run down there and ask to speak with her? Tell them I sent you and they’ll let you take her. Take your bag with you, there’s only a couple minutes until the end of class, anyways.” Mr. Jefferson says.

I can’t believe he’s doing this for me! “Thank you so much, sir.” I say before grabbing my bag and running out the classroom.

I run to F2 and ask the teacher if I can speak to Mabel. “Mr. Jefferson sent me.” I say.

“Mabel? But she's not in class today.” the teacher says.

It feels like the wind has been knocked out of me. N-Not in class? Then where could she be? “I found this note on her desk.” a kid says, handing me the note.

I open the note and immediately recognise the handwriting. There’s wet spots on the note, as if the author cried as they wrote it. The note says:

“To whoever finds this note, please give it to my brother as soon as possible.

Dipper, I’m so sorry for everything. I promise I’ll make things right. I’ll make things better for you. I’m sorry for causing all these problems for you. I’m the worst sister ever but at least now, I can stop myself from making things worse.

I love you, Dip-Dip.

Yours sincerely,  
Mabel.”

My hands tremble as I finish reading the note. Oh God, don’t tell me she- not Mabel! I have to find her! I...I’ll need help though. After running away I take off my bag and grab the keyring. Bill appears and asks, “Hey kid, what’s with the face?”

“Bill, can you stop time? Please?” I ask.

Bill blinks in surprise but snaps his fingers, causing time to stop. “Thanks, now can you teleport us to wherever Mabel is?” I ask.

Blue flames surround us, however, after a couple of seconds they disappear again and Bill stumbles forward. I quickly catch Bill as he stumbles and notice blood trailing down his face again. “Are you okay?” I ask.

“S-Something’s wrong...I can’t...I can’t find her….” Bill says.

Uh oh… “S-She couldn’t have gone far...Can you help me look for her?” I ask.

“Of course.” Bill says.

Bill and I turn the place upside down trying to find Mabel. Eventually, we head to the front of the school and laying in a patch of flowers is an unconscious Mabel. Nononono...please don’t let us be too late… As we walk closer to Mabel's body, I notice there’s a knife in her chest and blood spilling out onto the flowers. “Oh my God...MABEL!” I scream, falling to my knees.

Bill checks for a pulse and feels Mabel’s body. “Dipper...I-I’m so sorry...There's no pulse…” Bill says, confirming my fears.

I break down into tears. Why did it have to be her? Anyone but her! Bill hugs me, trying to comfort me. Bill mumble apologies into my shoulder while I sob and scream until my throat hurts. Eventually, people come hearing my screams. ”What the- when did time resume?” I ask.

“Sometimes when I experience extreme emotions, like shock, it accidently stops my powers.” Bill explains.

“Dipper, what’s going on?” Mr. Jefferson asks as he approaches us.

I gesture to Mabel’s body. “Oh my- Wait here, I’ll call your parents and the police.” Mr. Jefferson says.

The next few hours are a complete blur. I remember my parents and the police coming, Mabel’s body being taken away and all of us being questioned but the details are lost in a blur of pain and grief. Bill doesn't leave my side, even insisting on giving joint testimony with me. I remember being asked what drove Mabel to suicide...I can’t remember what I said but I think it had something to do with Gideon because I got a text from the same number as before saying, “Stop blaming me for your sister’s death, you were the one who failed as a brother.”

When I’m not testifying, I’m either mute or crying into Bill’s chest. I get sent home from school early and spend the afternoon locked in my room with Bill, lying on my bed with his arms around me. Both of us are quiet, finding comfort in each other’s embrace. I feel so numb...Like all of that sadness and devastation have subsided and all that’s left is numbness…I hear my parents arguing because my dad doesn’t want to have a funeral for Mabel…I should be angry but at this point…

There’s no point in caring.

Nothing is going to bring her back…

I sigh and mumble, “It should’ve been me...I should have done more to cheer her up after yesterday…”

“Don’t blame yourself, Dipper, it’s not your fault. It’s Gideon’s for causing all this crap, and your parents.” Bill says.

He’s right…

Gideon drove Mabel to suicide…

They all did…

But mostly him...

I only realise my hands are clenched when Bill places his hand on top of them. “You okay?” Bill asks.

To be honest, I don’t know. There’s this burning feeling inside me. It’s an intense burning feeling...I feel… “I think what you’re feeling is anger.” Bill says, “Frankly, I don’t blame you. What do you say we pay Gideon a visit...and bring a knife with us?”

A part of me thinks he deserves it for taking away the only other person I care about but the other part knows it’s wrong and not what Mabel would want… “But Mabel isn’t here anymore, is she? And it’s his fault.” Bill says.

He’s got a point… “What’s to stop him from doing this to others? We’d be doing the world a favour by killing him.” Bill says.

I hesitate, considering my options. Getting revenge on Gideon isn’t the right thing to do…

But I’ve been doing the “right” thing all my life and where has it gotten me?

I look at Bill, expression serious, and say, “Let’s do it.”

Now that I think about it, Gideon posted a message on Facebook about some big party he was planning on having a party at the local club this afternoon at six… “Do you have a suit?” I ask.

“Uh, why?” Bill asks.

“We’re going to crash Gideon’s party.” I say.

Bill raises an eyebrow and asks, “Uh...Okay?”

I lean over and kiss Bill’s cheek.

It’s payback time.

That night, Bill and I enter the club. I ignore the people trying to greet me and try to find Jackson. I’m assuming Gideon would be with him since he’s practically Gideon’s minion now. “So, where to, Pine Tree?” Bill asks me.

Before I can reply, Mr. Jefferson approaches us and says, “Dipper! Fancy seeing you here. And I see you brought a guest”

“Oh, yeah, he’s my friend.” I say.

“I’m more than just your friend…” I hear Bill mumble under his breath.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m glad you both came and hope you have a good time.” Mr. Jefferson says.

“Thanks, Sir. But, um, what are you doing here? Isn’t Gideon hosting this party?” I ask.

“Well, his family is very close with the school so it’s basically a school function disguised as a party to promote both the school and his family.” Mr. Jefferson explains.

“...That sounds f-” Bill begins but I nudge him and give him a look to be quiet.

“Anyways, I better get going. I’m supposed to be giving the introductory speech.” Mr. Jefferson says.

As Mr. Jefferson walks off, Bill says to me, “He’s pretty hot for a teacher.”

I cringe.

I like Mr. Jefferson and all but…

Ew.

“Bill, he’s old enough to be my grandpa.” I say.

Bill laughs and says, “I’m just kidding, Pine Tree. You’re the only meatsack I could love.”

...Wait, did he just say love?

I look over at Bill who’s blushing madly and covering his mouth. “Don’t tell anyone I said that or I’ll disassemble your molecules!” Bill says.

“You wouldn’t do that, because you love me.”

“Pine Tree, I swear to God I’ll-”

“Kiss me?”

“Uuuuuuuugh…”

I laugh.

Okay, as much as I love teasing Bill, it’s time to get back to what we’re really here for. “Come on.” I say, holding Bill’s hand and leading him through the crowd.

If I know Jackson, he’s probably at the bar getting drunk. As we approach the bar, Jackson is sitting there on his own, glass of alcohol in hand. “Hey Jackson.” I say as we approach him.

“Hey Dipper, didn’t expect to see you at this party.” Jackson says.

“I need to speak to Gideon, do you know where he is?” I ask.

“I assume he's at the back, in the V.I.P section.” Jackson replies.

“Thanks.” I say before dragging Bill off to an area at the back marked off by a red and gold rope.

There’s a sign saying, “V.I.Ps ONLY beyond this point.”

I lift up the rope, about to go from under it, when a man in a black and white suit stops me and says, “Sorry but only those on the list can come through this point.”

Bill grins and grabs the clipboard with the list. I notice blue flames sneak from Bill’s hand to the list, adding two names on it. “I think you’ll find that we are in fact on the list.” Bill says, showing the man.

The man seems embarrassed and says, “O-Oh, so you are. My apologies. Go on through.”

Bill and I go through into the V.I.P area. Once we’re out of the man’s view, I kiss Bill’s cheek and whisper, “Thanks.”

“No problem, Pine Tree.” Bill whispers back.

I look around the V.I.P area. All the popular kids are here, except for Gideon. I approach a couple of jocks and ask, “Excuse me, do you know where Gideon is?”

“Why should we tell you?” one of them asks.

Bill sighs and grabs the other jock around the neck, choking him. “You must’ve misunderstood my friend. Tell us or we’ll see how long your friend can hold his breath.”

“Okay, okay! I saw him go out there a couple of minutes ago. I don’t know what happened after that. Now please put my friend down.” the first jock quickly says, gesturing to a door labeled ‘Exit’.

Bill throws the other jock to the floor, satisfied. Usually, I’d tell him off for threatening to kill someone but firstly, I’m pissed and couldn’t give a fuck and secondly, Bill looks pretty hot when he’s demanding. “I knew you’d come around.” Bill says with a small smirk.

With that, we head off to the door and go outside. However, as we step outside, we find no sign of Gideon and instead a sea of trees. Bill growls angrily and says, “The fucker lied to us! I should tear his legs off!”

“Maybe he’s somewhere in there.” I say, pointing to the sea of trees.

“Who the fuck would go into a fucking forest during their own fucking party?” Bill asks, waving his arms around.

“Well, this is Gideon we’re talking about.” I point out.

“...Good point, let’s go check it out.”

As we weave our way between the trees, we find a narrow path. However, as we follow it we soon realise it only leads to a dead end and find no sign of Gideon. “Well, that was a fizzer.” Bill says.

I notice something small on the ground and ask, “Wait, what’s that?”

I pick up the object and realise it’s a small, golden button. “This must be from Gideon’s jacket. It must’ve fallen off.” I say.

“How do you know?” Bill asks.

“It has a picture of Gideon’s face engraved into it.” I reply.

“Are you kidding me? How egotistical can this guy get?” Bill asks.

Kinda ironic coming from Bill. “Beats me.” I respond, “Anyways, let’s turn around and head back. We might find him on our way. He must be around here.”

However, as we’re about to turn around and head back, there’s a loud bang and suddenly pain courses through my body. I crumble to the floor, vision blurry as I’m on the verge of blacking out. The last thing I hear is Bill screaming, “DIPPER!!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attacker murders Dipper and kidnaps Bill, knocking him out and taking him into a strange room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this chap is from Bill's P.O.V. Also I've slightly altered Jefferson's character to fit in with the plot better. I couldn't think of anyone from Gravity Falls to take his place soooooooooo.
> 
> Warning: Death, drugs, murder, implied pornography, weirdness.

Pine Tree crumbles to the floor, blood spilling out from where the bullet pierced him. I quickly rush to Dipper’s side and take him into my arms. Please, please don’t be dead.

Anyone but him…

He’s body is as cold as ice and there’s no pulse…

I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces.

I...I have to rewind, even if it kills me…

I try to use my powers but it’s not worker. All I’m doing is making myself feel weaker and weaker. My nose starts bleeding again. Fuck…

A shadow looms over us and I look up to see that teacher from earlier, gun in hand one hand and syringe in other.

...A gun!?

He...He killed him….

hE kIlLeD dIpPeR!!!!!!

I glare up at him and pull Dipper away from him. “Stay away!” I snap.

Jefferson grabs my wrist and lifts me up, dangling me by my wrist. “Put me down!” I snap, about the flick my wrist and set this asshole on fire.

However, before I can do that, an electric-like shock courses through my body, breaking my concentration and the syringe is inserted into my neck. I feel something go into my veins and my vision starts to blur. “S….Stop it…” I mumble.

“I….have...to save……………….Dipper………..”

I wake up feeling groggy, weak and dazed. I...I think I’m tied to a table…? I hear someone approaching, who turns out to be Jefferson. “I’m glad you’re awake Bill.” Jefferson says, holding up a camera and snapping a photo of me. 

Wait, how-

“I’m well aware of exactly who you are. I’ve been watching both you and Mason.” Jefferson says.

Dipper…

“Y-You killed him…He trusted you and you killed him!” I say, trying to scream but voice too hoarse.

“Ah, yes, too bad about that. However, it was all necessary in order to exploit your innocence.” Jefferson says.

“Exploit my...innocence?” I ask, frowning in confusion.

What is this nutjob going on about? “Yes, your innocence. Being a dream demon, Mason is - well, was - the first person you’ve ever cared for, loved, opened up to, right? So you were innocent when it came to losing the love of your life, right? By killing Mason, it allowed me to capture your look as that innocence was taken away from you with this.” Jefferson explains, tapping the camera.

Jefferson picks up a bunch of photos on a table next to him and holds them up for me to see. They’re pictures of me in different poses - most of them erotic - looking dazed and drugged out of my mind.

Wait a minute, that’s like the video of Shooting Star that Gideon made… “You’ve been working with Gideon this whole time!” I say.

“I’m like a father-figure to him. He wanted a girl, I wanted to capture someone’s innocence so we worked together so we could both get what we want. Isn't that like what you and Mason did?” Jefferson asks.

“Don’t compare us to the likes of you.” I snap, “Where is Gideon anyways?”

“Oh, about six feet under, I’d say. He was getting in the way, sending those obvious death threats to Mason and not even bothering to cover his tracks. It was too problematic trying to cover for him so I had to get rid of him.” Jefferson replies.

HE KILLED HIM!? “Don’t look so surprised. Only a couple of years ago, you would’ve done the same thing.” Jefferson says.

“I’ve changed since then.” I insist.

Jefferson raises a questioning eyebrow and asks, “Have you?”

…

“Anyways, don’t be too upset over Mason’s death. I’ve gotten more than enough pictures of you so now I’m going to let you join him.” Jefferson says before walk over to the tablet and grabbing another syringe, “One dose of this and it’ll be a matter of seconds before your body shuts down completely.”

Jefferson leans in close and asks, “Any last words?”

I glare and spit in his face, saying, “Two: ‘fuck you’!”

Jefferson growls and grabs the syringe, moving my blonde hair out the way so he can have easy access to my neck. Just then, there’s the sound of someone approaching. Jefferson mumbles something under his breath and puts the syringe down. Jefferson picks up the fire extinguisher and stands near the door, preparing to attack whoever’s there. If I time this well and call out to the person when they’re near, they will be able to fight Jefferson off. As the shadow gets closer I yell, “LOOK OUT, HE HAS A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!”

Thanks to my warning, the person is able to dodge Jefferson’s strike. Jefferson looks at me and asks, “How did you-”

The person punches Jefferson in the face, and I realise it’s none other than Dipper’s dad. What’s he doing here? Shouldn’t he be at home stroking his own ego and drowning in self-pity? Jefferson slams to extinguisher into the side of Dipper’s father’s face, causing it to bleed. I notice the gun on the couch and yell, “There’s a gun on the couch to your left!”

Dipper’s dad quickly dodges another hit from Jefferson and grabs the gun, pointing it at him.

This whole fight-thing would be really entertaining if it wasn’t my life on the line.

I sincerely hope neither of these two do anything in drama, especially when it comes to fighting - otherwise I’m sure someone will end up dead. 

“Hah, you gonna shoot me? You don’t have the balls to do it.” Jefferson says, “You’re just like your son. Ignorant, weak and naive.”

“DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!” both Dipper’s dad and I yell at Jefferson.

Dipper’s dad smashes the gun forcefully into Jefferson’s face, knocking the fucker unconscious. The sound Jefferson’s skull makes as the gun comes into contact with it is more satisfying than sitting on a throne of frozen people.

Dipper’s dad may be an asshole, but he can sure kick butt.

...Although, he probably practiced a lot on Dipper…

Wait, a second, is something burning?

I look down at my wrist and realise I’ve accidently burnt the ropes binding me to the table to a crisp. I’m guessing it happened when I got pissed after Jefferson dissed Dipper. “Are you alright?” Dipper’s dad asks, walking up to me.

“Oh. Yeah. Fine. Just probably going to be psychologically scarred forever...No big deal.” I reply, although I’m too tired to sound as snarky and sarcastic as I’d like.

“Jefferson...I can’t believe he’d do this...I wonder how many other people he’s brought here and…” Dipper’s dad stops-mid sentence.

“Yeah, he’s kinda a psychopath.” I say.

And that’s coming from a psychopath. I wonder if I should mention what the fucker did to Dipper? I guess he has the right to know, being Dipper’s dad but...He IS an asshole who ruined Dipper’s life….

Although I guess I also did that…

“By the way, where’s Mason? I thought he would be with you since he seems to like you.” Dipper’s dad says.  
OH COME ON, THAT WAS THE EXACT TOPIC I DIDN’T WANT TO BRING UP! Besides, I think “like” is an understatement. “Um…Well...About that…” I begin.

“.....................................Jeffersonkindamurderedhim.”

I quickly cover my eyes, remembering how loud Dipper’s dad can scream.

……

Silence…? Really? That’s strange, I was expecting some ear piercing scream or something. I slowly take my hands off my ears-

“HE DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?”

FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS UNHOLY AND EVIL, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? AS SOON AS I UNCOVER MY DAMN EARS!

Dipper’s dad grabs the gun that he used to knock out Jefferson and points it towards him, asking, “YOU TELLING ME THIS FUCKER MURDERED MY SON!?”

I nod in response. He wouldn’t pull that trigger, right-

...Holy murder, he just pulled that trigger…

A pool of blood starts forming underneath Jefferson’s head. I lean in closer to see if it’s legit blood and thank goodness it is! I can’t believe Dipper’s dad just did that, especially for Dipper. ABOUT TIME HE STARTED CARING....Actually, kinda a bit late.

Just then, I notice he’s...sniffling? Is he crying? “F-First Mabel commits suicide...Then my wife tells me that she’s thinking of leaving me since I’m a failure as a father...And now Mason...I wasn’t trying to make either of them hate me. I never wanted to be the reason they were sad. I cared about both of them with all my heart, even more than I care about myself...Everything I did, I did because I truly did think it was what’s best for them, but all I did is ruin their lives...I never wanted Dipper to hate me…” Dipper’s dad confesses.

…..Well, this is awkward! What the heck am I supposed to say? I’m not good at comforting people, not as good as Dipper is…...was……Come on, Bill, think. What would Pine Tree do in this situation? Um...He would….probably hug his dad….

“Um, what are you doing?” Dipper’s dad asks as I hug him.

No idea. Ugh, what would Dipper say? “He...doesn’t hate you. In fact, I think he might be physically incapable of hating anyone. If he did, he wouldn’t get so upset whenever you guys fight. No matter what happens, you’re still family and you’re still his dad. Nothing’s going to change that.” I say.  
That...sounds like something Dipper would say...right?

Geez, Pine Tree, why do you gotta be so nice and adorable?

Dipper’s dad chuckles softly and says, “You know, you remind me of him right now. I’m glad Dipper had someone like you in his life.”

You mean someone who tried to rip out his eyeballs?

...Hah, I guess Pine Tree may be rubbing off on me a bit.

Speaking of Dipper, I have to go back. I was able to burn that rope so maybe now I’ll be able to go back in time again…I step away from Dipper’s dad and make sure he’s distracted when I start using my magic. I have to put all of my concentration into this, the slightest slip up and I could ruin multiple timelines.

Please work…

Please work…

Please work…

I open my eyes and realise I’m back in Pine Tree’s bedroom and lying in bed, sound asleep is my Pine Tree. THANK THE EVERYTHING!!! MY DARLING IS ALRIGHT- I mean…

Don’t tell him I said that.

Seriously, reader, I’ll kill you.

This must have been when I came back to give Pine Tree his handkerchief. Hehe, he still looks adorable when he’s sleeping. So if I’m back here, then Shooting Star should be alive again too, right? I make myself transparent and go through the wall into Shooting Star’s room. Just as I thought, she’s in there sound asleep. I notice a notepad and pen on her desk. I hope she won’t mind if I borrow it for a bit. I quickly write a note to Pine Tree explaining the handkerchief and place it into my pocket. Then, to avoid a repeat of the previous timeline, I write a note to Dipper’s dad:

“Mr. Pines,

I know you’re upset.

I know what you’re planning on doing.

I’m telling you now that if you love your kids and want a relationship with them, then DON’T DO IT!

Your kids are going through a lot - more than you know.

They need someone to support them and rely on, not someone to fear.

Make the right choice this timeline, please.”

I hope this letter is enough to get through to him. I seemed to get through to him before so hopefully I can work my magic again (get it?). I place the note under the door of Dipper’s parents room and place the other note and the handkerchief on Dipper’s bedside table.

I know I should probably get going, but I wanna watch Dipper sleep longer. After all, HE JUST DIED...KINDA! I missed him. A lot. I bend down and kiss Dipper’s forehead as he’s asleep. Suddenly, Pine Tree opens his eyes and sleepily asks, “B-Bill…?”

He’s awake...He’s awake!

And he’s alright!

 

I pull Pine Tree into a hug. I feel tears of happiness fall down my cheeks. C-Crying? I really am going soft… “W-What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Pine Tree asks.

I bury my face into his neck, crying softly as I whisper, “I love you, Dipper!”

Dipper looks even more confused and says with a sigh, “You’re weird.”

…

“I love you too.”


End file.
